Pokémon Negro: La aventura de mi vida
by CheshireBear
Summary: "Hoy es un día realmente importante. La profesora Encina ha dejado en mi casa un paquete con tres Poké Balls dentro de él. Son tres Pokémon, uno para mí y los otros dos para mis mejores amigos, Bel y Cheren. ¡Vamos a ser Entrenadores Pokémon!" / NxWhite & CherenxBel / Próximo lemon, por lo que con el tiempo será cambiado el Rated a M. / Basado en Pokémon Negro.
1. ¡Por fin! ¡Nuestros primeros Pokémon!

**Corregido y resubido.**

**Pareja****: **los **súper** adorables **White y N ***_*)/

**Advertencias****:** contiene **spoilers** de la** totalidad** del juego** P**okémon** B**lack, probablemente futuro**lemon**, _White_******POV**, explicado por ella y con sus palabras.

**Disclaimer**: _ni el mundo ni la historia de __**Pokémon**__ me pertenecen_, pero ya lo sabíais, ¿verdad? XD

**Notas varias:**

·Es un fanfic basado _casi_ al completo en el juego original **Pokémon Negro**, pero obviamente hay escenas inventadas~

·Yo misma he tenido varios líos con el nombre de la protagonista femenina de esta edición de **Pokémon**. El nombre que le dan en los juegos **en español es Liza**, **en inglés Hilda** y **en japonés Touko** (_Tōko_). Aún así, en el manga y en otros varios sitios **la llaman White**. En mi fanfic White _es una especie de apodo_ que utiliza en vez de su nombre original, que es Touko. Sólo quería aclararlo para resolver dudas :3

·Sí, **sé que tardo bastante en subir los capítulos**, pero entendedme: _mientras escribo los capítulos, estoy jugando al juego_ y escribiendo los diálogos exactos de algunos personajes. Es un poco cansado, pero de momento ha quedado bien~

Ya basta de mis estúpidas notas :3

**Disfrutad de mi fanfic y gracias por leer~!**

* * *

Hoy es un día realmente importante. La profesora Encina ha dejado en mi casa un paquete con tres Poké Balls dentro de él. Son tres Pokémon, uno para mi y los otros dos para mis mejores amigos, Bel y Cheren. ¡Vamos a ser Entrenadores Pokémon!

—¡White!—Cheren está muy emocionado con la noticia.— ¿Es verdad eso que dice la Profesora Encina sobre darnos un Pokémon?

—Que sí, pesado. —Suelto unas carcajadas ante su excitación por tener un Pokémon propio, aunque no puedo negar que yo también estoy muy emocionada por poder empezar una aventura con un Pokémon...

—... Bel se retrasa... —Mi amigo mira su reloj de muñeca. Maldito impaciente.— Esta chica... ¡No va a cambiar nunca!

—Bueno, seguro que no tarda demasiado en...

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Llego tarde otra vez... —La voz chillona de Bel hace que nos giremos hacia las escaleras que llevan hasta mi habitación.

—Bel, te conozco desde hace diez años y ya sé que vas a tu aire... ¡Pero es que la profesora Encina nos ha traído nuestros Pokémon! —Le grita Cheren antes de que ella pueda continuar.

Suelto un largo suspiro y ruedo los ojos. Ellos siempre están así. Bel hace algo mal, Cheren se lo reprocha y Bel...

—Vale, vale..., White, Cheren, os pido perdón. —Bel solo pide perdón.

Se acerca a mí y a Cheren con una sonrisa conciliadora. Puedo ver perfectamente el brillo emocionado de sus ojos. Al parecer los tres estamos realmente ilusionados.

—Hablando de Pokémon, ¿dónde están? —Mi amiga rompe el hielo y da paso a lo que los tres estamos deseando.— Han sido traídos a tu casa, White, así que tú debes elegir primero, ¿no?

—¡Claro! —Cheren se apega más a nosotras y a la caja de regalo sobre la mesa, queriendo ver ya los Pokémon recibidos.— Nuestros Pokémon nos están esperando en esa caja de regalo. Venga, White, ¡da un paso adelante y abre la caja! Date prisa... ¡que quiero ver a mi Pokémon!

—Vaaaale... —Sonrío pillina y hago ver que me muevo a cámara lenta. Sólo obtengo un leve empujón de un impaciente Cheren mientras Bel se ríe entre dientes.— Veamos...

Me acerco a la caja y veo una nota de la Profesora Encina:

"_Junto a esta carta, vais a _

_encontrar tres Pokémon._

_Decidid entre vosotros con qué_

_Pokémon se queda cada uno,_

_sin discutir ni pelear, ¿vale?_

_¡Nos vemos!_

**Profesora Encina.**"

Deshago el lazo del regalo, más nerviosa ahora y, por fin, abro la caja donde están nuestros Pokémon.

Miramos las Poké Ball con respeto, en silencio. En cada una hay una nota. En la del centro pone:

"**Tepig es un Pokémon de tipo Fuego.**"

En la de la derecha:

"**Oshawott es un Pokémon de tipo Agua.**"

Y, por último, en la de la izquierda:

"**Snivy es un Pokémon de tipo Planta.**"

Al coger la última Poké Ball, la de la izquierda, sonrío al notar un leve movimiento dentro de ella. Me parece que éste es mi Pokémon, que él mismo ya me ha elegido a mí antes de haberlo decidido yo misma... Así que decido hacer caso al pequeñín de dentro de la Poké Ball y cojo a Snivy.

Mi amiga Bel, al ver que he elegido ya a mi Pokémon, se acerca y coge la Poké Ball de la derecha, la cual contenía al Pokémon de tipo Agua, Oshawott.

—¡Bien! ¡Pues yo me quedo con este Pokémon! ¡Y Cheren con este otro! —Decide sin más mi amiga.

—¿Se puede saber por qué tienes que decidir cuál me quedo? —Me preparo para suspirar otra vez con todo mi pesar. ¿Es que no pueden llevarse bien?— Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaba Tepig desde el principio.

Parpadeo sorprendida. ¿No se van a pelear? En fin, ahora ya da igual. ¡Tengo un Pokémon! ¡Mi propio Pokémon! ¿Cambiará esto mi vida? Espero que sí... Haré que Snivy y yo seamos compañeros inseparables.

—Bueno, pues ya hemos elegido cada uno nuestro Pokémon. —Dice Bel, suspirando aliviada.— ¡Chicos, ya sé! ¿Qué os parece si echamos un combate?

—Estooo... Bel, nuestros Pokémon todavía son muy débiles.—Ya está Cheren el aguafiestas. Aunque en parte tiene razón, como siempre.— Además, estamos dentro de casa... Así que será mejor que no.

—¡No pasa nada! Nuestros Pokémon todavía son muy débiles, ¿no?

—Es verdad, podríamos hacerlo... ¡En fin, que es mi casa, yo sé lo que hago! —Grito sin pensarlo mucho, riéndome en voz alta.

—¡Que empiece el combate, entonces!

Bel y yo liberamos al fin a nuestros Pokémon. Oh, son tan dulces... Aun así, la lucha sigue. Nuestros pequeños Pokémon serán débiles, pero uno acaba debilitándose y ese es el pequeño Oshawott de Bel.

—¡He ganado! —Alzo un puño victoriosa, emocionada por haber ganado mi primer combate Pokémon.

—¡Nuestros Pokémon han estado geniales! —Bel da pequeño saltitos, también emocionada aún habiendo perdido.— White... ¡estoy segura de que vas a entrenar como nadie! Tengo esa corazonada.

Bel siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga, como Cheren. Los tres lo hemos pasado todo juntos, somos como un pack. Ella me sonríe, intentando parecer feliz y sí, sé que está feliz pero... una parte de ella está fingiendo, porque se le ve triste por haber perdido su primer combate Pokémon aunque haya sido yo quien le haya ganado. ¿Debería consolarla o...? No. Si le consuelo ahora, se sentirá más débil.

—Oh, oh... Bel, ¿qué tal si miras a tu alrededor? —Cheren me saca de mis pensamientos totalmente. ¿Qué le pasa al alrededor?

Todos miramos cómo ha quedado la habitación después del combate y... oh, Dios. Mamá me va a matar. Creo que estoy poniéndome pálida. Estoy dudando incluso de si mamá me dejará salir de aventuras con mi Pokémon si ve cómo ha quedado mi habitación. ¿Y si piensa que es muy peligroso? Ya tengo dieciséis años pero es muy sobreprotectora. Mierda...

—¡Aaah! Pero ¡¿qué...?! —Bel grita escandalizada, como si hubiese visto algo realmente horrible.— ¡Los Pokémon son increíbles! ¡Con lo pequeños que son! ¡Qué bien que los haya visto en acción!

—P-pero, Bel... Mira cómo hemos dejado todo...—Vuelvo a mirar alrededor, temiendo realmente la reprimenda de mi madre.

—Esto... White, ¡perdón por tu habitación! —Mi amiga de la infancia se disculpa, como siempre. Yo sólo puedo suspirar, como siempre también...

—Madre mía... ¡No tienes arreglo! —Cheren se interpone entre nosotras, reprochándole de nuevo sólo a Bel.—¡Mira la que has liado! Déjame que cure a tu Pokémon...

Pero Cheren en el fondo es bueno con Bel. Vamos, que en nuestra amistad de tres, yo soy la aguanta-velas de un modo u otro. Aunque sé que yo le gusto a Cheren, también sé que a Bel le gusta Cheren. En realidad Cheren también sabe que Bel le quiere. En fin, que es un lío... ¿A mí? A mí no me gusta nadie, de momento.

—White, déjame que cure a tu Pokémon también.—Cheren se acerca y cura a mi Snivy herido con una Poción. Incluso antes de tener un Pokémon, él ya tenía Pociones. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan calculador?

—¡Oye, una cosita! ¿Por qué no le echas un combate a Cheren también? —Me pregunta Bel, como queriendo chinchar a Cheren.— Como sabe mucho, seguro que podrá combatir sin armar tanto jaleo como yo.

—¡Pues claro! Y, como sé un montón, la habitación no se ensuciará más de lo que ya está. —Además de calculador, Cheren es demasiado orgulloso y se pica fácilmente por cosas estúpidas.

—Creído... —Mascullo entre dientes, mirando a Cheren.

—¿Qué? —Me mira entrecerrando los ojos. Definitivamente me ha oído.

—Nada... —Sonrío como si no hubiese roto un plato en mi vida. Cheren me devuelve la sonrisa, tierno. Eso me asusta, igual cree que ha sido un intento de seducirle... Me río interiormente. Él no tiene posibilidades conmigo. Le quiero mucho pero es mi amigo de la infancia, no podría salir con él porque le conozco demasiado bien.

—Lo cierto es que no es justo que sólo dos lo paséis bien echando un combate Pokémon. —Cheren pasa la lengua por sus labios, preparándose para decir algo importante.— Acepto el reto con mucho gusto. Será nuestro primer combate Pokémon.

—Y yo voy a ganarte. —Interfiero en su discurso, viendo como él rueda los ojos y dice la última frase de su breve discurso.

—¡Voy a hacer que te esfuerces y saques todo tu potencial, Tepig!

Nuestro combate empieza y es tan emocionante como el de Bel. Tal vez más incluso. Eso sí, sin montar tanto follón. La cuestión importante es que... ¡he vuelto a ganar! ¿Cómo lo hago?

—¡Yeah!—Grito apretando los puños, mirando con superioridad a Cheren.

—¡A esto le llamo yo un combate Pokémon! —Sus ojos brillan de la emoción. ¿No le importa perder? A mi sí que me afectaría, la verdad.— No esperaba perder en nuestro primer encuentro, pero no importa. Siento que por fin soy un Entrenador.

—¡Já! —Sonrío burlona ante él.— ¿Cómo que no esperabas perder? ¿Ves como eres un creído?

—¡No soy un creído! —Contesta Cheren con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, escuchando de fondo la risa de Bel.— Ahora tengo que pedir perdón a tu madre por cómo ha quedado la habitación.

—¡Ah, yo también!

Bel y Cheren bajan antes que yo las escaleras hacia la planta baja para pedir perdón a mi madre mientras yo cojo mi bolsa y compruebo, aliviada, que mi Wii no ha sufrido ningún daño tras el aparatoso combate con mi amiga. Cojo mi bolsa y bajo sonriente, creyendo estar preparada psicológicamente para decir adiós a mi madre.


	2. La Pokédex y un beso

—¡Perdón por el ruido! —Al llegar a la planta baja, Cheren aún se está disculpando con mi madre.

—Estooo... la limpieza...—Comienza a decir dubitativa Bel.

—¿La limpieza? ¡No pasa nada! Ya la haré yo después.—Unas cuantas palabras hacen que mi interior explote silenciosamente de felicidad. ¿Mamá no me va a matar? ¡Bien!

—¿¡De verdad, mamá!? —Suelto sin poder contener más mi emoción.— ¡Te quiero!

Chere y Bel se ríen, pero creo que aún se sienten un poco culpables por el follón de mi cuarto. Mi madre le quita importancia moviendo una mano.

—¿No deberíais ir a ver a la profesora Encina? —Pregunta mamá. ¿Me quiere ya fuera de casa? Con lo que la echaré de menos...

—¡Sí! Bueno, pues nos vamos. —Cheren se queda más tranquilo al ver que mi madre no finge su felicidad, que realmente no le importa limpiar mi habitación.— Vamos a darle las gracias a la profesora Encina.

—Es verdad, tendríamos que darle las gracias por los Pokémon y eso. —Razono en voz alta.

—Te esperaremos frente al Laboratorio Pokémon. —Me dice Cheren. Le respondo alzando el dedo pulgar.

—¡Ah! Pues yo voy a volver un momento a casa, ¿vale? —Bel baja la mirada durante un momento. Parece triste. Después se dirige hacia mi madre.— Muchas gracias por todo.

Mientras veo cómo salen de mi casa, pienso en la expresión triste de Bel. ¿Qué significaba esa cara? ¿Le debería preguntar sobre ello? No sé... Suelto un suspiro y no me doy cuenta de que mi madre se ha acercado a mí hasta que me habla.

—White... —Pone una mano en mi hombro. ¿Castigo por el jaleo de mi habitación? No, su expresión es muy dulce. Realmente le echaré de menos en mi viaje...— Los combates Pokémon son increíblemente animados, ¿verdad? ¡Los gritos de los Pokémon se oían desde la planta baja y todo!

Vaya, así que se había dado cuenta desde el principio... Justo cuando abro la boca para pedir perdón por todo el asunto de los combates Pokémon en mi habitación, veo que tiene la mirada perdida en la nada, con expresión soñadora.

—¡Todavía me acuerdo de mi primer combate Pokémon! —Suspira nostálgica ante el asalto del recuerdo.

—Mamá, ¿fuiste entrenadora? —La verdad es que no lo sabía. Tampoco me cuenta muchas cosas de su pasado. Tampoco de papá.

—Pues claro, como casi todo el mundo. —Sonríe tierna y cambia repentinamente de tema.— ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hay que dejar que los Pokémon descansen después de los combates!

Mamá cura a mi Snivy. Sólo está un poco herido, así que con una Poción le basta.

—¡Tu Pokémon se ha recuperado! —Dice mientras rebusca en su bolsillo del delantal.— _Si vas a salir, que no se te olvide el Videomisor._

—Ah, es verdad... ¡Gracias por todo, mamá! —Aunque realmente odio ese trasto y lo inoportuno que es.

—Tú también vas a darle las gracias a la profesora Encina, ¿verdad?

—_Of course_, mami.—Sonrío alegre. Falta muy poco para empezar mi aventura.

—Ve con cuidado.—Mamá baja un poco la mirada, parece que va a llorar.

Entonces, antes de empezar yo también a llorar, salgo de casa.

El sol otoñal de la mañana me ciega un poco al salir. Dejo que la fresca brisa de Pueblo Arcilla cale en mis pulmones y cuando miro al frente veo a Bel dirigiéndose con pesar hacia su casa. Creo que si le quiero preguntar qué le pasa ser a solas, sin Cheren.

La casa de Bel está muy cerca de la mía. Bueno, los tres estamos muy cerca porque al vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño como lo es Pueblo Arcilla, es normal.

Al entrar en casa de mi amiga, me asusto al escuchar a su padre gritando con fuerza. Le grita a Bel. Mal momento para entrar...

—**¡No, no y nooo!** —Decir que el padre de Bel está enfadado es poco. Está colérico.

—¡Si me ha dado un Pokémon hasta a mí!—Delante de su padre, Bel intentaba gritar también, pero su voz es demasiado aguda como para intentar subir más el tono.— ¡Ya soy una Entrenadora y puedo salir de aventuras!

Enfadada, Bel se dirige hacia la salida y, horror, me ve. Se da cuenta de que he visto la pelea e intenta disimular un poco sus lágrimas, que empezaban a salir justo en ese momento.

—Ah... No pasa nada. —Se baja su boina para taparse un poco los ojos y parpadea varias veces, intentando desvanecer las lágrimas de sus ojos.— Bueno, te espero enfrente del Laboratorio.

Salgo de casa de la casa y mi rubia amiga ya está en la puerta del Laboratorio. Está hablando con Cheren. Esto... Sí, les estoy espiando. Me siento un poco ridícula de esta manera, pero parece que Bel haya corrido para poder estar un momento a solas con Cheren así que... ¿por qué no darle el gusto de unos minutos a solas? Bueno, a solas relativamente.

De momento sólo hablan. Bel se frota los ojos. Seguro que le está contando lo que ha pasado con su padre... Vaya, parece que va a volver a llorar. Exacto, sus lágrimas vuelve a rodar por sus mejillas. Haz algo, estúpido Cheren...

Cheren mira alrededor, temiendo que alguien vea a Bel tan desconsolada y, sin saber qué hacer, coge su mentón para mirarle a la cara y la besa. Espera. **¿¡La besa!?**

Me escondo aún más tras la casa de Bel, tapándome la boca con las manos mientas deslizo mi espalda por la fachada hasta sentarme en el suelo. Creo que me estoy poniendo como un tomate.

—Qué fuerte... —Murmuro para mí misma mientras me pongo en pie de nuevo.

No quiero cortarles el rollo, así de claro, pero tengo que ir. Se nos hará tarde si no voy ya. Así que me vuelvo a asomar con cautela por una de las esquinas de la casa de Bel. Bien, ya no están besándose ni nada extraño. Creo que ahora sólo están avergonzados por el beso.

Me dirijo al Laboratorio intentando sonreír como siempre. A medida que me acerco, ellos parecen más serenos y tranquilos. Pero el arrepentimiento se nota claramente en el rostro de Cheren. ¿Creerá que me es infiel de alguna manera o igual está preocupado de lo que piense Bel sobre el beso?

—¡Venga! ¡Vamos a ver a la profesora Encina!—Cheren nos abre la puerta del Laboratorio, creyéndose un caballero por ese simple acto y entramos.

—¡Síii! —Nos recibe una emocionada profesora Encina.— Jóvenes de Pueblo Arcilla... ¡os estaba esperando! Permitid que me presente. Me llamo...

—Profesora Encina... Ya sabemos cómo se llama. —Cheren, cortante como siempre. No pega nada con la naturaleza bromista de la profesora Encina.

—¡Ya estamos con el sabelotodo de Cheren! —La profesora se ríe, sin darle importancia.— Hoy es un día muy importante, así que será mejor que atiendas calladito.

—Zas, en toda la boca... —Susurro a Cheren.

—Tsk.

—Bueno, pues como iba diciendo... —Sigue ella, limpiándose la bata blanca como si tuviera polvo.— Soy la profesora Encina. Me dedico a investigar el nacimiento y el origen de los Pokémon.

Después de su presentación innecesaria, pregunta si queremos darle un mote a nuestro Pokémon. Cheren y Bel niegan con la cabeza, pero a mí sí que me gustaría ponerle un mote a mi pequeño amigo Snivy... **Sebastian**.

—Bien, la razón por la que os he dado un Pokémon es...—Encina intenta continuar pero...

—La Pokédex, ¿verdad? —... Cheren decide anticiparse.

—¿La Pokédex?—Y Bel es tan ingenua como siempre.

—¡Muy bien! —Pero la profesora Encina nunca se enfada.— No me esperaba menos de ti, Cheren. Estás estudiando mucho sobre los Pokémon, ¿verdad? Bueno, ahora dejadme que os explique.

Nos explica cómo funciona la Pokédex mientras nosotros atendemos muy interesados, aunque creo que Bel no entiende muy bien de qué va la cosa.

Claro, llegó la pregunta crucial de la profesora Encina:

—¿Me ayudaréis a completar la Pokédex?

—Vaaale... —Contesta Bel desganada. Seguro que no lo ha entendido bien, así que le doy un codazo, para que no lo diga de esa forma tan vaga.— Digo... ¡Vale!

—¡Claro que lo haremos, profesora Encina! —Sonrío feliz. Yo sí que lo he entendido. Un paso más hacia mi aventura Pokémon.

—Muchas gracias. —Sentencia Cheren con una sonrisa sincera.— Por fin me he convertido en Entrenador Pokémon.

—¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡No me esperaba tanto entusiasmo! —Tras estas palabras, al fin nos entrega la Pokédex, un aparato con pinta de consola portable.— En fin, os espero en la Ruta 1. ¡Os enseñaré a atrapar Pokémon!


	3. ¡El primer paso de nuestro viaje!

La profesora sale por la puerta de su Laboratorio, dejándonos solos. Mantenemos un momento el silencio de la sala. Es agradable. Después de todo el ajetreo de la mañana, con los Pokémon, la semi despedida con mi madre, el beso de Bel y Cheren... Todo ha sido muy raro y emocionante esta mañana. Ahora tenemos un pequeño momento de tranquilidad, sólo un momento.

—Ya que la profesora Encina nos lo ha pedido, está bien irse de aventuras, ¿no?—Bel está perdida en sus pensamientos. Teme no poder irse por su padre.— No pasa nada por hacer lo que uno quiere, ¿no?

—Claro que no, Bel. —Suspiro y la abrazo por los hombros, queriendo darle ánimos.— Todo saldrá bien y podremos ir los tres de aventura por tooooda Teselia.

—¡Pues claro! —Interviene Cheren.— Está bien que podamos viajar donde queramos mientras completamos la Pokédex.

—Bueno, chicos.—Echo una última ojeada al rostro de Bel, ahora parece más segura de si misma.— Voy tirando para la Ruta 1. Nos vemos allí.

—¡Oye, una cosita! —Al salir, Bel y Cheren aparecen detrás mío precipitadamente.— White, ¡espera!

—¿Mamá? —Me muerdo el labio. Mi madre está frente al Laboratorio. Nuestra despedida había sido triste y me fui precipitadamente para no llorar. No sé si lo lograré ahora.

—¡Aquí estáis! —Parece más tranquila ahora. Antes estaba al borde del llanto.— Entonces, ¿qué os ha dicho la profesora Encina?

—Nos ha pedido que completemos la Pokédex. —Digo orgullosa, poniendo mis manos en las caderas.

—¡¿Que os ha pedido que completéis la Pokédex?! ¡Guau! ¡Increíble! ¡Qué suerte! ...Aunque la verdad es que yo ya lo sabía.

—¿¡Pero qué...!?—Le miro interrogante. No me esperaba que ella ya lo supiese. Las risas de Bel y Cheren se oyen a mis espaldas.

—Por cierto, quiero que llevéis estos Mapas.

—Lo cuidaré mucho. —Agradece Cheren.

—¡Mu-muchas gracias! —Bel tartadumea un poco, dándole las gracias.

—Ya me encargo yo de limpiar la habitación de White. Así que no os preocupéis. ¿De acuerdo, White?

—Gracias, mamá. —Sonrío, notando como las lágrimas se van juntando poco a poco en mis ojos.

—¡Los Pokémon son realmente increíbles! —Mamá mira hacia el cielo, parece que verme así también va a hacerle llorar.— Aunque son unas criaturitas adorables, ¡mira cómo han dejado la habitación! ¡Tienen mucha energía! Con estos Pokémon estaréis seguros allá adonde vayáis. ¡Se lo diré a vuestros padres! Este viaje no es solamente para los Pokémon. Vosotros también creceréis y os convertiréis en estupendas personas a lo largo de vuestro viaje por los diversos lugares de Teselia. Tal vez incluso encontréis el amor...

Esto último hace que los tres recordemos el momento del beso. Ellos se sonrojan hasta las orejas y al pensar en lo que había visto, me ruborizo yo también.

—¡Id con cuidado! —Mi madre se ríe ante nuestra reacción. ¿Habrá notado algo raro? Igual piensa que estoy saliendo con Cheren. ¡Qué tontería! Cuando nos damos cuenta, ella ya se dirige hacia casa y nosotros nos despedimos con la mano.

—Bueno, pues vamos a la Ruta 1, que la profesora Encina nos está esperando.

—¡Ah! ¡Te acompaño, Cheren!—Bel sonríe. Espero no encontrarlos haciendo cosas que no debería ver cuando vaya a la Ruta 1.— White, ven enseguida, ¿vale?

—Sí, en un momento estoy allí. —Les sonrío y asiento con la cabeza, mirando como desaparecen por el camino que da inicio a la Ruta 1.

¿Por qué siempre se me tienen que adelantar? Cuando empiezo a andar hacia la Ruta 1, ellos ya están esperándome allí. Bel me grita desde el inicio de la Ruta 1 en cuanto me ve. Parece más feliz.

—White, ¡estamos aquí! —Me acerco con paso rápido, no quiero hacerles esperar porque sé que ellos están tan ansiosos como yo por empezar la aventura.

—Bel dice que el primer paso de éste viaje deberíamos darlo todos juntos. —Sonrío mientras escucho a Cheren. Es una buena forma de empezar nuestro viaje, sí.

—¿A que sí, White? —Pregunta una emocionada Bel.— ¡Vamos a dar el primer paso en la Ruta 1 todos juntos!

—¡Allá vamos! —Grita Cheren casi inmediatamente después de que Bel acaba de hablar.

—Uno, dos y... ¡tres! —Bel da inicio a nuestros primeros pasos juntos por la Ruta 1.

¡Por fin voy a comenzar una gran aventura como Entrenadora Pokémon junto con mis mejores amigos! Yo, **Touka White**, una chica normal de Pueblo Arcilla.


	4. ¡De la Ruta 1 a Pueblo Terracota!

—¡Aaah...! Me pregunto cómo será todo... ¡Estoy superimpaciente! —Cómo no, Bel siempre rompe el silencio en los momentos más críticos.

—Pues, sí. Venga, vámonos, que la profesora Encina nos está esperando.

—Tranquilo, si está justo en frente de la hierba alta, ¿no la ves? —Saludo con la mano a la Profesora Encina, que nos espera a unos cuantos metros.

Al llegar junto a la profesora, Cheren se disculpa por la tardanza aunque en realidad no hemos tardado tanto en llegar, pero él es así. Entonces ella nos enseña cómo atrapar Pokémon en la hierba alta. Ante nuestra expectante mirada, se enzarza en un combate Pokémon y atrapa al pequeño Patrat que había aparecido entre la hierba alta.

—Y con esto y un bizcocho, aquí tenéis: ¡vuestras primeras Poké Balls!

La profesora Encina nos da cinco Poké Balls a cada uno y nos dice que nos espera en Pueblo Terracota, la ciudad que está después de la Ruta 1, la cual tenemos que atravesar ahora.

Al despedirnos, Bel tiene una "brillante" idea; Cheren la ignora al principio. Le doy un codazo porque a veces es cruel con ella, aunque no creo que lo haga con intención de herirla. Al final le hacemos caso y nos propone hacer un concurso para ver quién atrapa más Pokémon. El límite de territorio es el final de la Ruta 1. A mí me parece bien y asiento con la cabeza, encendiendo el botón de competitividad en mi cabeza.

Cada uno nos internamos en la hierba alta por nuestra cuenta. Ellos son más rápidos que yo porque puedo ver como van por delante mío. Aunque bueno, yo he ganado dos combates y he atrapado a un Patrat y un Lillipup. Cuando llego al final de la Ruta 1, ellos ya me están esperando.

—_¡¿Tres?! ¡Guau! ¡Cómo mola! _—Dice una emocionada Bel, mirando a mis nuevos y pequeños amigos.— ¡Se me acelera el corazón solo de pensar que tienes tantos Pokémon!

Cuando ya estamos entrando en Pueblo Terracota, nuestros Videomisores suenan. Éste trastro siempre es inoportuno. Lo odio. Aun así, lo abro para ver quién nos llama.

—¡Holaaa! ¿Qué tal estáis todos? —Grita la profesora Encina desde la pantallita del trasto.— ¡Espero que ya hayáis hecho buenas migas con los Pokémon!

—¡Ah! ¡Profesora! —Bel le saluda con una gran sonrisa, mirando su propio Videomisor.

—Ahora mismo me encuentro en el Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Terracota. Daos prisa en venir para acá, que quiero enseñaros todo esto, ¿vale? —Explica ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿El Centro Pokémon de Pueblo Terracota? ¡Oído cocina! —Responde nuestra rubia amiga con decisión; se está tomando todo esto muy en serio.

—De acuerdo. ¡Aquí os espero! —Encina corta la comunicación y los tres cerramos nuestros Videomisores.

—En fin, yo me voy ya. —Cheren se despide con su típica seriedad y Bel le sigue como un perrito. ¿Siempre me tienen que dejar sola o qué?

Nunca había creído que llegar al pueblo de al lado sería tan cansado. De hecho, la Ruta 1 no es demasiado larga, pero cuando tienes que ir por la hierba alta y los Pokémon se te echan encima sin que te lo esperes, ya es otra cosa...

En fin, por lo menos ya he llegado. Es un pequeño pero acogedor pueblo que huele a otoño y está rodeado de imponentes árboles. Tiene pocos edificios y un centro Pokémon con techo rojo; supongo que Encina tiene que estar cerca.

Camino mirando alrededor con asombro porque nunca he estado aquí antes y, cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy frente a la puerta del Centro Pokémon con el rostro de la profesora sonriéndome a pocos centímetros.

—¡P-profesora! —Doy un paso hacia atrás, sorprendida. Me aclaro la garganta y me recompongo con rapidez.— Siento el retraso.

—¡Hey, White, has tardado bastante! —Bromea ella, señalando con la cabeza el edificio con tejado rojo después.— _¡Recorrer los caminos con Pokémon es el placer de cualquier Entrenador! Y, hablando de Entrenadores, te voy a enseñar el sitio preferido de todo Entrenador. ¡Ven conmigo!_

Me coge de la muñeca izquierda y me hace entrar en el Centro Pokémon con ella. Las puertas de cristal del edificio se abren al sentir nuestra presencia. Por dentro es amplio, con dos plantas, y bastante sofisticado.

—Este es el Centro Pokémon. Sólo con estar aquí, ya te sientes mejor y todo, ¿verdad? —Me pregunta.

—Pues sí... —Admito mientras contemplo el interior del recinto con los ojos brillando de emoción. Aun así me siento algo cohibida porque es un lugar público, con gente, y yo estoy hecha un desastre. Al recorrer la Ruta 1 mi pelo se ha enmarañado y luzco varios rasguños en mis piernas desnudas. No es que sea torpe... bueno, tal vez un poco.

Vuelve a estirar de mi muñeca y me guía hasta el mostrador que hay justo en medio de la planta baja. Entonces me doy cuenta de que Bel también está allí, mirando a su alrededor con asombro. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo y después escuchamos con atención la explicación de la profesora Pokémon, que trata sobre el funcionamiento del mostrador en el que estamos.

—¡Prueba a restaurar tu equipo, White! —Me sobresalto cuando Encina me propone aquello tan de repente. Ella me mira con una sonrisa amable, esperando que haga lo que me ha dicho.

—Ehh, sí, voy. —Me bajo un poco la visera de la gorra cuando me dirijo a la chica pelirrosa de detrás del mostrador.

La joven enfermera me atiende con mucha amabilidad y no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco. No suelo hablar con desconocidos y que alguien sea tan respetuoso conmigo es... agradable.

Cuando mis pequeños Pokémon están sanos, Encina nos explica la función del PC que hay al lado izquierdo del mostrador. Bel y yo nos quedamos con una gran duda: ¿quén es ese "alguien" que ha creado el sistema de almacenamiento Pokémon? La profesora nos contesta con una sonrisa que lo descubriríamos en el momento adecuado.

Nos dice algo de una tal Oryza, pero no presto mucha atención a eso... y creo que Bel tampoco, así que no le doy mucha importancia.

Por último nos explica brevemente que el mostrador que hay nada más entrar a la derecha es la tienda Pokémon, aunque eso ya lo había deducido.

—¡Y, con esto y un bizcocho, me vuelvo a Pueblo Arcilla! —Se despide la alegre profesora.

—¿Qué debería comprar? —Se pregunta Bel cuando nos quedamos solas.

—Bueno, piensa que después de este pueblo hay otra Ruta hasta llegar a la próxima ciudad. Piensa en la salud de tus Pokémon y si quieres atrapar a...

—Mmm... ¡Ya lo tengo! Una Poción o... ¡quizás una Poké Ball!—Grita de repente mi amiga. Obviamente no ha escuchado lo que le he dicho.

—E-exacto... —Parpadeo mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre tan distraída y yendo a la suya...— En fin, creo que me voy ya. Nos vemos.

Salgo de allí, pero creo que Bel no se ha dado cuenta porque está concentradísima comprando sus cosas. Nada más al salir por las puertas de cristal, escucho algo que llama mi atención:

—¡Parece que pasa algo en la plaza! Vamos a ver qué pasa.


	5. El discurso de Ghechis

Tengo curiosidad por saber qué está pasando en la plaza donde, efectivamente, está pasando algo, porque hay una multitud reunida. En cuanto me acerco a la masa de gente, alguien me pone una mano en el hombro y me giro en redondo, algo asustada.

—¡White, ven un momento! ¡Por aquí!

Es Cheren, que me guía hasta la primera fila con una facilidad sorprendente. Me pego a él todo lo que puedo porque odio las multitudes y me da miedo que me aplasten. A pesar de estar un poco asustada, observo con curiosidad las personas que se encuentran en mitad de la plaza.

Entre dos banderillas con un símbolo extraño en ellas que no logro entender, hay una fila de personas vestidas como si fueran caballeros medievales y, delante de ellos, hay un hombre de extraño cabello verde. Su túnica también es curiosa y llamativa, incluso ridícula.

—Me llamo Ghechis. Gechis, del Equipo Plasma. —Su voz es grave y profunda, tanto que incluso hace que dé un respingo. Mira por encima a la gente reunida, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hablar para los demás.— Hoy me gustaría hablarles a todos ustedes sobre la liberación de los Pokémon.

Un murmullo curioso se extiende a nuestras espaldas mientras Cheren y yo intercambiamos una breve mirada de interrogación. ¿De qué está hablando éste tío tan raro?

Ghechis camina hacia un lado, dando más dramatismo a su discurso, y así capta de nuevo la atención de todos antes de proseguir. Sus manos están enlazadas tras su espalda y mira al suelo con expresión de seriedad.

—Nosotros, los humanos, vivimos junto a los Pokémon. Somos compañeros y, como tales, nos necesitamos los unos a los otros. Seguro que esto es lo que opinan muchos de ustedes. ¿Me equivoco? Sin embargo, ¿es esto verdad? Nosotros, los humanos, hemos estado cegados pensando que era cierto... —El hombre niega con la cabeza y vuelve a mirarnos a todos los que le estamos escuchando. Tiene el ceño fruncido y su rostro parece una máscara de ira.— ¿Nunca se les ha pasado por la cabeza? Los Entrenadores hacen lo que quieren con sus pobres Pokémon, dándoles órdenes y sirviéndose de ellos. Pero, por muy compañeros que sean, seguro que se sienten utilizados. Nadie lo podría negar, ¿no creen?

La gente allí reunida se mira entre si, empezando a caer en la telaraña de interrogantes que está tejiendo Ghechis. Pero Cheren y yo nos volvemos a mirar y sé que él piensa lo mismo que yo: que ese peliverde sólo es un charlatán embaucador.

—Permítanme que prosiga. —Pide aclarándose la voz y caminando hacia otro lado ahora.— Los Pokémon, al ser criaturas distintas a los humanos, poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos bien. Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender sobre estas criaturas. Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

—¿Liberarlos? —Sugiere una voz entre la multitud.

—¡Eso es! ¡Deberíamos liberarlos! —Exclama con pasión Ghechis, sobresaltándome.— Sólo entonces, humanos y Pokémon podrán vivir en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora, damas y caballeros, piensen qué es lo que podríamos hacer para que los Pokémon vivan realmente en igualdad. Y, con esto, permítanme que acabe. Ha sido un placer poder dirigirme a ustedes hoy. Muchas gracias.

Tan rápido como parece haber llegado, Ghechis se marcha con sus hombres haciendo una formación en la que él queda en medio.

—Este discurso... No sé lo que debería hacer... —Dice en voz alta un hombre, mirando alrededor y consiguiendo hacer dudar a muchos otros.

—¿Liberar a los Pokémon? Pero ¡¿qué está diciendo?! —Exclama otra persona.

Suspiro con alivio al ver que Cheren y yo no somos los únicos que hemos pensado que el discurso ha sido una total estupidez. Justo cuando abro la boca para hablar con mi amigo sobre lo que acaba de suceder, un extraño joven se nos acerca. Aun así, no nos damos cuenta de su presencia hasta que éste empieza a hablar rápidamente con una suave y aterciopelada voz.

Me giro con una extraña y apremiante sensación en el pecho. Por alguna razón, aquella melodiosa voz parece despertar algo en mi interior.

—Tu equipo Pokémon... Estaba diciendo...


	6. N

_Entonces le vi._

Alto, delgado, pálido. Cabello largo y algo rebelde, de un verde mate misterioso, al igual que sus bellos ojos.

Mis labios se separan y dejan escapar una suave exclamación cuando sus orbes verdes me miran con curiosidad. Entonces Cheren abre su gran bocaza y él pierde su interés en mí.

—Ve más despacio. Hablas demasiado rápido. —Miro con reproche a Cheren. ¿Por qué le dice eso si la voz de aquel misterioso chico es preciosa? Él me devuelve la mirada y arquea una ceja. Tal vez me estoy comportando raro, pero no me importa en realidad.— ¿Qué dices sobre Pokémon que hablan? ¡Qué barbaridad! —Continúa Cheren.

—Sí, sí. Los Pokémon hablan.—Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y vuelve a mirarme a mí. Después las comisuras de sus labios bajan y suspira, entristecido.— Ah, claro. No podéis entenderles. Pobrecillos. Mi nombre es N.

_N_...

Sonrío como una idiota, intentando transmitir algo como "_sí, encantada de conocerte, siento no poder hablar sin parecer una gilipollas_". Él parece entenderlo de alguna forma y sonríe de nuevo, enseñando unos blancos y perfectos dientes.

Cheren carraspea y le presto atención. Tiene los brazos cruzados y una expresión de molestia obvia.

—Me llamo Cheren, y aquí está White. Nos han pedido que completemos la Pokédex. Por eso estamos de viaje. Mi objetivo es convertirme en Campeón.—Parpadeo sin entender el por qué de esa extensa presentación. Bueno, por lo menos ahora N sabe que me llamo White.

—La Pokédex...—N parece serenarse y su mirada parece incluso severa.— Para completarla, es necesario capturar a los Pokémon en las Poké Balls. Yo también soy Entrenador, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si los Pokémon son felices así.

Entonces sus ojos verdes se clavan en los mío, sonriéndome de nuevo. Por alguna razón el corazón me retumba contra las costillas y amenaza con salirse del pecho cuando se acerca más a mí.

—A ver. Tú eras White, ¿verdad?

—S-sí.—Tartamudeo alzando la cabeza para poder mirarle a la cara, pues me saca una cabeza. Siento que el ligero sonrojo se torna un rojo tomate exagerado en mis mejillas. Los ojos fríos de Cheren parecen clavarse en nosotros, casi los siento cortarme la piel.

—¡Déjame que escuche un poco más a tu equipo Pokémon!—Exclama con entusiasmo el peliverde, haciendo que me sobresalte por enésima vez esa tarde.

Las Poké Ball vuelan por el aire y liberan a nuestros Pokémon en la hierba de la plaza del pueblo. Sin más, entablamos un combate. Aunque soy primeriza, todo me parece natural y consigo concentrarme con facilidad, aunque mi contrincante sea el misterioso N.

—¡Vamos Sebastian! —Animo con fiereza a mi Snivy, consiguiendo que el pequeño dé lo mejor de si.

Y aunque el combate dura unos quince o veinte minutos, para mí sólo parecen haber pasado diez segundos. Entre los gritos emocionados de N -"_¡Más! ¡Quiero escuchar la voz de tu equipo Pokémon!_"- y su sonrisa iluminando el atardecer, se me ha hecho todo demasiado corto. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta cuando todo acaba de que he ganado... _¡Eh, he ganado!_

—¡No sabía que los Pokémon pudieran decir todo eso!—Exclama N con sus ojos verdes brillando de admiración.

Cheren se acerca a mí y me pone una mano en el hombro, felicitándome. Le dedico una breve sonrisa y vuelvo a mirar a N, que tiene la cabeza ligeramente ladeada mientras me mira con curiosidad. Por alguna razón no puedo apartar mis ojos de él. Cuanto más le miro, más quiero saber de él.

—Mientras los Pokémon sean encerrados en las Poké Balls... es imposible que puedan llevar una vida plena. Y yo, como buen amigo de los Pokémon, debo cambiar el mundo. —Susurra N, atravesándome con la mirada.

Tras unos segundos tensos en el que sólo nos miramos el uno al otro, vuelve a sonreír, sólo para mí. El mundo entero se ilumina mientras veo cómo se baja la visera y se va con paso silencioso. Me deja con la boca abierta.

—¡Vaya tío más raro! —Cheren niega con la cabeza mientras observa a N marcharse hacia la Ruta 2.

—S-sí... sí que era raro. —Miro a mi amigo, que parece pensativo.— Pero ha dicho lo mismo que ese tal Ghechis... ¿Tú que crees, Cheren?

—Será mejor que no le hagamos caso. —Sentencia ante mi pregunta.— ¡Los entrenadores y los Pokémon nos ayudamos mutuamente!

—Tienes razón. —Suspiro y miro el cielo anaranjado.— Se está haciendo tarde...

—Bueno, pues yo me voy. Quiero luchar cuanto antes contra el Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Gres. —Me dice mientras empieza a alejarse.— Cuantos más combates libres, más fuerte te harás. Así que lo que te convendría hacer es ir de ciudad en ciudad y retar a los Líderes de Gimnasio.

—Vale, vale, mamá. —Corro un poco hasta estar de nuevo a su lado y le revuelvo el pelo porque sé que odia eso.

—Tsk, ¡nos vemos, Touko!—...y él sabe que odio que me llamen por mi nombre, así que le saco la lengua hasta que desaparece por la calle que lleva hacia la Ruta 2.


	7. Estrechando lazos

A pesar de que está oscureciendo, decido ir a la Ruta 2. Si me doy prisa y huyo de los Pokémon salvajes puede que llegue a Ciudad Gres antes de la noche cerrada.

Aguanto la respiración al ver que en la ruta está todo más oscuro debido a los altos árboles, pero respiro hondo y doy el primer paso con decisión. Entonces el Videomisor empieza a sonar. Lo abro con desgana y veo que es mamá.

—¡White! Soy tu madre. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

—Bastante bien, ya casi tengo un equipo Pokémon decente. —Le sonrío aunque no tenga demasiadas ganas porque mi madre es una paranoica -como todas las madres, supongo- y se preocupa más de la cuenta por cualquier cosa.

—Espero que estés haciendo buenas migas con tu equipo Pokémon y que estés disfrutando del viaje.

—Pues claro, de eso se trata.

—¡Huy! Tengo cosas que hacer, así que voy a colgar, ¿de acuerdo? —Dice precipitadamente.— ¡Cuídate!

Y sin más, cuelga. Me quedo mirando la pantalla negra de mi Videomisor como una idiota. ¡Ni siquiera me ha dejado despedirme de ella! Apenas hemos hablado cinco minutos, no me ha dado tiempo a explicarle nada...

—¿White? —Me llama alguien desde atrás. Me giro en redondo para comprobar si es quien creo que es y así es, mamá está justo ahí, con una sonrisa de disculpa.— Por fin te pillo... ¡Ya has llegado hasta aquí! ¡Menuda sorpresa!

—La cuestión es... ¿qué haces aquí? —Pregunto extrañada y a la vez contenta, acercándome casi corriendo.

—Le oí decir a la profesora Encina: "_Debe de estar de camino a Ciudad Gres_". Así que, aquí tienes: ¡otro regalito de tu señora madre! ¡White, ahora obedece a tu madre y póntelas!

—¿El qué? —Mamá me da un par de Deportivas nuevas. Son unas botas que me van a servir para cualquier terreno, negras y con cordones rosas. ¡Preciosas!— Vaya, gracias. Menos mal, con mis zapatos no podía correr bien.

—Las tenía guardaditas desde que te las compré y me las encontré mientras hacía limpieza.—Me explica mientras me siento en la hierba para ponerme los nuevos zapatos.— Si es que ya lo digo yo siempre, ¡hay que hacer limpieza más a menudo!

—Sí, seguro. —Ruedo los ojos con una sonrisa. Odio hacer limpieza.

—White, que no se te olvide que tienes a mucha gente que te apoya.—Mi madre siempre cambia de tema tan rápido que a veces me cuesta seguirla.— Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mamá. —Respondo casi mecánicamente, levantándome del suelo ya con las botas puestas.

—Tienes muchos amigos y, por supuesto, tienes a tu madre que siempre está pensando en ti. —Me mira con ternura y coge las zapatillas que llevaba antes.— Así que ya sabes, ¡no te preocupes demasiado y disfruta del viaje!

—¡Tú tampoco te preocupes por mí, mamá! —Grito despidiéndome con el brazo en alto.

Cuando se va y vuelvo a quedarme sola, me doy cuenta de lo oscuro que está ya todo. Se esuchan ruidos por todas partes y me planteo volver a Pueblo Terracota... ¡No! No puedo huir ahora.

Me adentro en la hierba alta en silencio, intentando pisar lo mínimo posible para no toparme con ningún Pokémon. El oscuro silencio me está poniendo muy nerviosa, así que decido pensar en otra cosa y N acude a mi mente.

Es un chico extraño, sin duda. Hace que me duela el estómago y la primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos, hizo que mi mundo temblara.

Pero de alguna forma, parecía compartir los ideales de Ghechis y el... ¿equipo Plasma, así dijo que se llamaban? Pero aun así él también es Entrenador y usa a los Pokémon para luchar, así que se contradice con la idea del equipo Plasma.

Aunque el propósito de Ghechis parecía algo con buena intención, algo me dio mala espina... y creo que a Cheren también.

Salgo de la hierba alta sin ningún encuentro con Pokémon salvajes. Estoy tan distraída pensando en mis cosas que cuando un chico sale de entre la oscuridad y me reta a un combate, me quedo perpleja durante unos segundos, pero finalmente acepto. _Voy a ganar_**.**

Y así es. Sin mucho esfuerzo, consigo derrotar a su Pokémon y me da el dinero que le corresponde pagar al perdedor. Sigo mi camino con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo.

Dos entrenadores más me retan mientras cruzo la Ruta 2, que cada vez se va volviendo más abierta hasta que llego a un claro donde la luna consigue iluminarlo todo. Además, ¡he conseguido un nuevo amigo llamado Purrloin!

Sólo me quedo dos segundos observando la gran luna que baña con su luz el claro, porque justo en frente de mí está la salida de la Ruta 2. Cuando empiezo a andar, escucho una voz a mi espalda.

—¡White! ¡Eh, White!—Miro por encima de mi hombro y la tenue luz blanca me permite ver a Bel corriendo hacia mí.— ¡Venga, vamos a echar un combate! ¡Verás como el nuevo Pokémon que he capturado se ha hecho más fuerte! Así que venga, ¡empecemos!

—Está bien. ¡Pero no llores cuando te gane! —Me río desafiante y lanzo mi Poké Ball para empezar el duelo.

Mientras estamos dando órdenes a nuestros Pokémon, me pregunto si no debería dejarla ganar por esta vez. Es mi mejor amiga y se está esforzando tanto para ser una buena Entrenadora... Pero cuando lo pienso más, me doy cuenta de que dejarla ganar es lo peor para ella, así que lo doy todo y consigo ganarle de nuevo.

—¡Uiiish!... No he podido ganarte. —Se lamenta Bel. Aunque ha perdido tiene una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es que mis Pokémon se han hecho muy fuertes. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa, aunque estoy algo triste por ella. Entonces recuerdo los sucesos de esta tarde.— Bel, ¿sabes qué nos ha pasado hace un mo...?

—¡Guau! —Grita ella, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Suspiro y me recoloco la gorra. Ella vive en su mundo.— Te has vuelto más fuerte, justo como esperaba, White. ¡Voy a entrenar mucho a mis Pokémon para no volver a perder! ¡Nos vemos!

—Adiós... —Me despido mientras ella deshace sus pasos y vuelve a Pueblo Terracota. ¿Pero no es más fácil si viene conmigo a la ciudad siguiente?

En fin, yo tengo que seguir mi camino. Me estiro y los huesos crujen como protesta por la larga caminata de hoy. ¡Y lo que me espera...! Pero por este día es suficiente. Así que con pasos lentos y sosegados salgo de la Ruta 2 y digo en voz alta:

—¡Ciudad Gres, allá voy!


	8. ¡Hacia el gimnasio de Ciudad Gres!

Los grandes edificios de Ciudad Gres me reciben con todas sus luces encendidas. Me sorprende que, a pesar de ser de noche, aún haya gente por la calle.

Me pregunto qué me deparará el futuro... y también cuándo volveré a ver a N.

Me sorprendo pensando en aquel chico misterioso de nuevo y paro en seco, mirando con fijeza el suelo de la ciudad. Sé que todo puede pasar en el futuro, pero dudo que vuelva a ver a N. Algo que dice que sí pero... no confío en esos presentimientos absurdos.

Aun así me gustaría volverle a ver, hablar sobre Pokémon, sentir su olor frutal y sus penetrantes ojos verdes atravesándome... En realidad sería una pena no volverle a ver, porque me llama mucho la atención.

Como sea, tendría que dejar de pensar en N.

Miro la hora en el Videomisor y éste me dice que aún no son ni las nueve de la noche. Probablemente el Gimnasio siga abierto, así que me dirijo hacia allí, no sin antes pasar por el Centro Pokémon para sanar a mis Pokémon.

Al llegar al Gimnasio veo que hay un hombre con gafas de sol bloqueando la puerta. ¿Por qué demonios lleva gafas de sol si es ya de noche?

—Perdone... ¿está el Gimnasio cerrado ya? —Digo con una voz dos tonos más baja de lo que desearía.

—No, no, el Gimnasio no cierra hasta las diez de la noche. —Pregunta el hombre que corta el paso en la puerta del Gimansio.—Pero el Líder del Gimnasio no está aquí. Supongo que estará en la Escuela de Entrenadores.

—Oh, entiendo...

—Si lo que quieres es retarle, ¿podrías ir a buscarle y volver aquí?

—Claro. —Sonrío un poco desconcertada al señor. No me esperaba que los Líderes de Gimnasio fueran tan... irresponsables.— Pero... ¿puede decirme dónde está la Escuela de Entrenadores? Soy nueva en esta ciudad.

—La Escuela de Entrenadores está justo al otro lado del Centro Pokémon. —Me dice señalando la calle de su derecha.— Bienvenida a Ciudad Gres entonces. —Sonríe al final.

—¡Muchas gracias! Ahora voy para allá. —Doy un pequeño cabeceo a modo de despedida y vuelvo por donde he venido.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del hombre, llego hasta un gran edificio con banderas rojas ondeando a cada lado de la puerta de entrada. Hay un cartel cerca en el que pone "_Escuela de Entrenadores. Conoce bien a los Pokémon._" Sin duda, este es el sitio que me ha indicado el señor de antes, así que entro con pasos nerviosos para encontrarme con el Líder.

Aunque, para mi sorpresa, a quien allí encuentro es a alguien conocido.

—¿Cheren? —Pregunto extrañada, acercándome.— ¿No me dijiste que ibas a retar al Líder del Gimnasio?

Él no me presta atención y murmura algo sobre el envenenamiento y los PS de los Pokémon. Después se gira hacia mí y me mira a los ojos.

—Bueno, White... ¿has venido a buscar al Líder del Gimnasio?

—Eh... Sí, ¿pero cómo lo sabes?

—Pues porque hasta hace un rato estaba aquí mismo hablando sobre los tipos de Pokémon.—Explica mientras se apoya contra la pizarra.— ¿No os habéis cruzado por el camino?

—Pueeees... Tal vez sí, pero no sé... —Miro hacia arriba, intentando recordar a alguien salir de la escuela, pero estoy casi segura de que no he visto a nadie.— No, no creo.

—Por cierto, White, ¿echamos un combate? —Cheren sonríe y sé que está intentando parecer misterioso, cosa que no logra.— Así puedo saber si los objetos que tengo merecen la pena o no.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora? —Frunzo los labios.— ¡Paso!

—Si quieres probar alguno de tus objetos te estaré esperando aquí hasta que te venga bien.

—Uhm... Como quieras. Yo me voy a ver si ya ha vuelto el Líder del Gimnasio, ¿vale?—Levanto un brazo a modo de despedida y empiezo a darme la vuelta, pero él me atrae hacia si cogiéndome de la muñeca.

—Oye, White...—Con expresión de molestia, le miro y veo que está muy serio y... también demasiado cerca.— Esta tarde, cuando ese tal N ha aparecido de la nada, estabas muy rara.

—¿Y-y qué?—Desvío la mirada porque sé que tiene razón y lo único que quiero es que no se dé cuenta de cuánto arden mis mejillas al pensar en ello.— Sólo me ha puesto nerviosa, eso es todo.

—¿Yo también te pongo nerviosa?—La situación se está poniendo demasiado tensa y a pesar de ello, nadie en el aula nos presta atención. Suspiro para tranquilizarme y hago que nuestros ojos azules se encuentren.

—A mí no, pero a Bel creo que sí, ¿no, Cheren? —Me zafo con facilidad de su agarre porque la respuesta le ha pillado por sorpresa. Su cara parece un poema.— Adiós. —Me despido secamente.

Él se queda helado en su sitio, mirando cómo me marcho con la estupefacción dibujada en su cara. ¿Tan extraño es para él que yo me haya dado cuenta de que está como jugando a dos bandas o algo así? Es más que obvio, sobretodo después de ver el beso de hoy con Bel.

Pero al salir por la puerta de la Escuela Pokémon y sentir el aire frío de la noche me doy cuenta de que me he pasado un poco con Cheren. Bufo enfadada por mi actitud y vuelvo a entrar.

—Cheren... Lo siento.—Le sonrío con timidez, poniéndole una mano en el hombro mientras él me mira con expresión ofendida.— Venga, vamos a echar un combate.

—E-esto, White, lo de Bel no es lo que crees... —Ruedo los ojos y le pongo un dedo en los labios. Él parpadea sorprendido pero en silencio.

—No tienes porqué darme explicaciones, Cheren. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no te voy a juzgar más.

—...Vale.—Me sonríe un poco y eso me alivia. No quiero enfadarme con ninguo de mis dos amigos.— Podemos luchar aquí dentro... mientras no destrocemos nada.

—Tengo más práctica que la primera vez, así que tendré cuidado.

Nuestro combate empieza con rapidez y acaba de la misma forma. Vuelvo a ganarle limpiamente. Estoy muy orgullosa de mis queridos Pokémon. Encima no hemos desordenado nada... ¡Definitivamente hemos mejorado!

—¡Ya veo! Aún estoy muy verde para poder ganarte. —Se ríe un poco, pero sé que está avergonzado por haber perdido.— Por cierto, White, esto es para ti.

Me da unas cuantas Bayas Aranja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no parece del todo sincera. Me guardo el obsequio ante su atenta y pensativa mirada. Sé qué es lo que está pensando.

—No le diré nada a Bel. —Susurro sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Ah, no...

—Tranquilo. —Levanto las manos para hacerle parar. No quiero escuchar torpes excusas de un chico que no sabe ni lo que quiere.— Haremos como que no ha pasado nada y ya está.

—Bueno, pues ánimo y nos vemos.—Se despide él, un poco desanimado.

Sonrío hasta que sale por la puerta y después suspiro, apoyándome en un pupitre. Este Cheren es un idiota y de verdad no sabe qué quiere. Puede parecer un chico de ideas muy claras, pero en temas más personales que tratan sobre lazos afectivos está bastante perdido.

De todas formas, el trabajo está hecho aquí, así que salgo del edificio y me dirijo hacia el Gimnasio de nuevo para ver si el Líder ya está donde le toca.

A lo lejos, al final de la calle donde se encuentra el Gimnasio Pokémon, veo un cabello verde. El corazón me da un vuelvo y mis pies no responden, por lo que me paro en mitad de la calzada. Puede ser que... ¿N?

Acelero el paso tanto que cuando llego a la puerta estoy jadeando. Pero mi ilusión se desvanece al ver que, a pesar de ser peliverde, aquel no es N.

—Perdón, ¿me dejas pasar?—Pregunto dándole un pequeño toque en el hombro. Cuando se gira veo que es bastante joven y tiene unos brillantes ojos verdes a juego con su cabello.

—¿Eh? Sí, soy el Líder del Gimnasio de esta ciudad.—Responde él con una amplia sonrisa.

—Yo no he preguntado eso... —Murmuro arqueando una ceja. Observando su vestimenta de camarero con curiosidad. Entonces me doy cuenta.— ¿¡E-el Líder del Gimnasio!?

—Síp. —Se ríe ante mi reacción y se pone las manos en la cintura.— ¿Y tú eres...?

—Yo quiero enfrentarme a ti. —Digo llena de decisión.

—¿Que quieres enfrentarte a mí? —Su sonrisa se ladea y acepta mi reto al instante.— Muy bien, veamos...

—¿Veamos qué? —Frunzo el ceño, sin entender.

—Al principio, ¿qué Pokémon elegiste?

—¿Eh? A Snivy... ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

—Ya veo... Elegiste a Snivy.—Hace una mueca con los labios.— A este Pokémon se le dan mal los Pokémon de tipo Fuego. Deberías preparar una buena estrategia para enfrentarte a este tipo.

—¿Y eso por qué?—Siento que estoy siendo un poco brusca con mis palabras, pero no quiero que piense que soy débil. De hecho, lo que pretendo es intimidarle.— ¿Es que utilizas Pokémon de tipo Fuego?

—No exactamente.—Niega con la cabeza y después sonríe ladino, estrechando los ojos y me coge de la barbilla, mirándome a los ojos de cerca.— Ya lo verás, preciosa.

—¡S-suéltame, idiota!—Casi grito, arrepintiéndome al instante. ¿Habré parecido temerosa o me he pasado demasiado? Él sólo se ríe y me suelta el mentón.

—Bueno, sea como sea, sé que nos veremos pronto... preciosa. —Antes de que pueda quejarme por ese estúpido apodo que me acaba de poner, entra en su Gimnasio Pokémon, resguardándose de los insultos que pretendía dedicarle.

Ese maldito... ¿De verdad él es el Líder? No quiero volverle a ver.

Me doy unos suaves golpes en las mejillas con las palmas de las manos porque siento que estoy sonrojada. Cuando lo pienso seriamente, me doy cuenta de que me he pasado todo el día con la cara roja como un tomate... o casi. Así no parezco una Entrenadora seria.

En fin... ¿qué es lo que ha dicho hace un momento el cabeza de lechuga ese? Mhh, que debería preparar una estrategia para combatir el tipo Fuego. Pues él tiene toda la pinta de un vegetal, así que es raro si de verdad utiliza a Pokémon de fuego para luchar. Pero ha dicho que él no utiliza el tipo Fuego... Todo esto es muy raro.

Mientras pienso, voy caminando hasta que me topo con una entrada a un tal "_Solar de los Sueños_" al que decido entrar. Sí, en principio iba a entrar directamente al Gimnasio, pero toparme con el cabeza de lechuga me ha echado para atrás... ¡Es molesto!

Por lo que se ve, es una ruta en la que hay Entrenadores con los que puedo entrenar. Perfecto. Lillipup hace un gran trabajo con la ayuda de Purrloin y acabamos ganando a cualquiera que se nos pone por delante.

Antes por la ciudad me han dicho que en este solar hay un Pokémon que puede materializar los sueños. Escuché aquello con una expresión de fascinación, pero ahora que estoy aquí no veo hierba alta por ninguna parte, así que tampoco puede haber Pokémon. ¿Entonces dónde está ese Pokémon tan famoso?

Al final le pregunto a una mujer que pasea por allí, pero en cuanto me ve me pregunta sobre mi primer Pokémon, justo como antes ha hecho el Líder del Gimnasio. ¿Es que a todo el mundo en esta ciudad le interesa mi Pokémon inicial?

Le contesto que fue mi precioso Snivy y ella me tiende una Poké Ball con un Pokémon llamado Panpour. Le doy las gracias repetidamente ante aquel enorme obsequio.

¡Es un Pokémon de tipo Agua! Sonrío con decisión mientras corro de nuevo a la ciudad, pensando que, si el cabeza de lechuga utiliza Pokémon de tipo Fuego, ya no será un problema tan grave, porque tengo a Panpour conmigo.


	9. ¡¡Mi primera medalla, por fin!

"_Cerrado_".

Miro con la boca abierta la puerta del Gimnasio de Ciudad Gres. ¿Cómo que cerrado?

Entonces las palabras del señor con gafas resuenan en mi cabeza: "_el Gimnasio cierra a las diez de la noche_". Miro mi Videomisor y veo que son las diez pasadas. ¡Mierda! ¡Yo quería acabar con ese cabeza de lechuga hoy!

Pero ese no es el mayor dilema ahora. Miro a mi alrededor y veo que la calle está desierta. Un viento helado me hace tiritar y me paso las manos por los brazos, intentando calentarme. No me he dado cuenta de la baja temperatura hasta ahora... Puede que el invierno llegue más pronto de lo esperado.

Entro en el edificio más cercano y las personas que allí viven resultan ser enormemente amables y hospitalarias, pues me dejan quedarme a dormir en el sofá de la planta baja. Por alguna razón, un chico no me deja subir al segundo piso, pero no le doy importancia.

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto a causa de mi propio estornudo. Parpadeo mirando el blanco techo y me paso la mano por debajo de la nariz. Con este frío no puedo salir en manga corta.

Una señora que vive en el edificio se acerca a mí con una chaqueta de lana negra y me la deja en las manos con una sonrisa. Casi lloro al ver lo amable que puede ser la gente con los Entrenadores.

—Muchas gracias, señora.—Agradezco con total sinceridad mientras me pongo la prenda, que resulta ser muy cómoda y cálida.— Esta mañana hace un frío realmente invernal.

—Oh, no me las des, pequeña viajera. —Contesta ella, moviendo una mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.— Pero es normal que haga tanto frío a estas horas. De todas formas el invierno se acerca.

—Vaya, sí que es pronto. —Digo mirando el reloj colgado en la pared, que señala las seis en punto de la mañana. Sacudo la cabeza con energía y después hago una profunda reverencia.— Muchas gracias por dejarme dormir aquí. Ahora tengo que continuar mi viaje... De verdad agradezco mucho lo que han hecho por mí.

—De nada, de nada. —Sonríe ella, modesta.— Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje, Entrenadora.

—¡Sí! —Y salgo del cálido edificio, topándome con un frío aire.

Lleno mis aires de oxígeno y hago crujir mis huesos al estirarme. El sol ya aparece tras las montañas y el cielo tiene un color grisáceo precioso. ¿Y ahora qué tengo que hacer...? ¡Ah, claro! Ir a vencer a ese cabeza de lechuga que se hace llamar Líder de Gimnasio.

Me enfado conmigo misma cuando mis nervios aumentan a medida que me acerco al Gimnasio. Supongo que es normal, ya que será la primera vez que entre en un sitio así pero... ¡para nada le temo al peliverde creído! ¡Tampoco pienso perder contra él!

Cuando estoy en las puertas del Gimnasio, respiro profundamente, con los ojos cerrados; al abrirlos estoy totalmente segura de mi victoria. Sé que no voy a perder ahí dentro, luche contra quien luche.

Al abrir la puerta, calculo mal mi fuerza y doy un portazo sin querer, armando bastante follón. Miro asustada a mi alrededor y veo que se me acerca un hombre que me suena...

—¡Usted...! —Le señalo, olvidándome de los modales.

—¡Hola! Estoy aquí para aconsejar a los aspirantes que vienen al Gimnasio. —Sonríe y levanta el dedo pulgar.— Me puedes llamar Conse.

—A-ah, encantada, yo me llamo White. Vine ayer... —Conse ha resultado ser el hombre que ayer bloqueaba la puerta porque el cabeza de lechuga no estaba en el Gimnasio. Parece mucho más alegre y amable ahora.

—Por cierto, gracias por animarte a probar suerte en este Gimnasio. Te daré esto para celebrar tu debut.

Conse me da una botella de Agua fresca y tras unas breves palabras de ánimo vuelve a su lugar.

Doy unos pasos indecisos al frente, mirando alrededor. ¿De verdad estoy en un Gimnasio Pokémon? Porque esto parece una cafetería o un restaurante... Ante mí hay una sala con mesas y sillas y, tras todo eso, un gran telón rojo con una llama dibujada.

Al acercarme más también me doy cuenta de que en el suelo hay tres redondas: una es verde y tiene una hoja, la del centro es roja y tiene una llama y, por último, la tercera es azul y tiene una gota.

Al principio no entiendo lo que aquello significa, pero de repente algo se enciende en mi cabeza y subo encima del círculo azul con la gota, haciendo que el telón rojo se abra. ¡Bien!

Las redondas de colores parecer ser interruptores que hacen que el telón se abra.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, voy con paso rápido hacia el siguiente telón, que es azul con una gota.

—¡Te doy la bienvenida al Gimnasio de Ciudad Gres! —Dice de repente una voz a mi izquierda. Un camarero se inclina durante unos segundos y me mira con una sonrisa de diversión.— Aquí podrás practicar los fundamentos del combate.

—Así que dentro de los Gimnasios también hay Entrenadores... ¡Bien, vamos allá!

La lucha es algo más dura de lo que imaginé que sería, pero termino por ganar contra su Lillipup. Después de sanar a mis Pokémon por el combate, paso por encima del botón verde y el telón azul se abre, mostrándome otra sala con otro telón diferente.

—¡Este es el menú para Entrenadores del Gimnasio de Ciudad Gres!—Exclama a mi derecha una camarera, retándome a un duelo.— ¡Yo soy tu segundo plato!

La enfrento con valentía, igual que mis pequeños amigos combaten con fuerza y fiereza contra su Patrat, que acaba debilitado. Pero la camarera Raquel tiene otro as en la manga y envía a un pequeño Purrloin a la lucha.

El combate dura lo suyo porque los niveles de nuestros Pokémon están igualados, pero acabo ganando... Esto de ser Entrenadora no parece tan difícil como lo pintaban.

Decido que, antes de continuar por el siguiente telón, tendría que ir al Centro Pokémon y así lo hago. Cuando vuelvo, mi equipo está sano y dispuesto a darlo todo, sea lo que sea lo que se nos ponga por delante.

Piso el interruptor rojo del suelo y el telón verde se abre.

El estómago me da un vuelco al ver que no hay más telones frente a mí, sino unas escaleras que llevan al Líder del Gimnasio. Por fin podré tener mi primera medalla... Qué nervios, qué ilusión, qué... Ah, ahí está el cabeza de lechuga mirándome con una sonrisa de diversión.

—Uhm, hola. —Le sonrío con ferocidad, pero en el fondo espero que no se acuerde de mí y menos que me llame...

—¡Preciosa! Te doy la bienvenida al Gimnasio de Ciudad Gres. —Hace una reverencia sin darme tiempo a quejarme, pues justo cuando abro la boca, de detrás suyo aparece un chico pelirrojo dando vueltas.

—¡Soy Zeo y estoy que ardo con mis Pokémon de tipo Fuego! —Mi boca se abre y señalo al pelirrojo, pero ni siquiera sé qué decir. Entonces de repente otro joven entra en escena, también dando vueltas y saliendo de detrás del cabeza de lechuga.

—Soy Maíz y uso Pokémon de tipo Agua. ¡Acuérdate de mí!—Exclama el peliazul que acaba de aparecer, guiñando un ojo. Eso ha sido muy gay.

—Pues a mí me gustan los Pokémon de tipo Planta, y me llamo Millo.—Por fin sé el nombre del cabeza de lechuga... pero tampoco es como si quisiera saberlo.— Estooo... Preciosa, te preguntarás por qué somos tres...

—¡No me llamo preciosa, me llamo White y a mi me gustan todos los Pokémon!—Casi grito, apretando los puños con fuerza. Ni siquiera me doy cuenta hasta que he acabado de hablar de que me he presentado como ellos.

—¡Ya está bien de tanta charla! ¡Ya lo explico yo!—El tipo pelirrojo se aclara la garganta. Parece muy energético.— Dependiendo del tipo de Pokémon que hayas elegido desde el principio, se decidirá con cuál de nosotros tres lucharás.

—Ahh... Así que por eso el cabeza de lechu-... Millo, me preguntó por mi Pokémon inicial.

—¡Eso es!—Afirma Maíz a mi derecha, con una sonrisa afable.— Vamos a ver... Tu Pokémon inicial es de tipo Planta, ¿verdad?

—Sí.—Las reglas me parecen absurdas y me cruzo de brazos.— ¡Pero yo quiero luchar contra ese cabeza de lechuga!

—¡Já! Lo siento, preciosa, otra vez será~—Millo saca la lengua y me hace una mueca con la cara. Eso me enfada mucho más.

—Bueno, pues una vez dicho esto, voy a reducirte a cenizas con mis Pokémon de tipo Fuego.—El pelirrojo vestido de camarero se pone frente a mí y no puedo hacer otra cosa que concentrarme en el importante y duro duelo que está por llegar.— ¡Yo, Zeo, seré tu oponente!

Su Lillipup y mi Purrloin tienen un duro encuentro, pues su Pokémon tiene más nivel que el mío. Patrat tampoco tiene suerte con el fuerte Lillipup de Zeo, así que no me queda más remedio que sacar a mi pequeña estrella, Sebastian. Él consigue debilitar al Pokémon de tipo Normal.

Zeo sonríe y parece realmente convencido de su victoria a pesar de haberse quedado sin su Lillipup. Entiendo su sonrisa en cuanto introduce en el combate a Pansear, su Pokémon de tipo Fuego. Pero yo también sonrío y cambio a Snivy por Panpour, mi as en la manga.

Así, consigo acabar con su Pansear con Pistola Agua de Panpour.

—¡Guau! ¡Eres increíble, preciosa!—Exclama Zeo al ser derrotado. ¡Oh, no, él también con ese estúpido y vergonzoso mote!— ¡Vas a llegar a la Liga Pokémon!

—N-no es para tanto...—A pesar de todo, él es un Líder de Gimnasio y me siento feliz de que alguien tan fuerte me diga esas palabras tan llenas de esperanza. ¡Yo, llegar a la Liga Pokémon...!

—Acepta esta Medalla, por favor.—El simpático pelirrojo me tiende una medalla con tres gemas de colores diferentes -azul, rojo y verde-, la cual guardo con emoción en mi estuche.

—¡Muchas gracias!—La sonrisa en mi rostro es imborrable.

—La Medalla Trío es prueba de la fuerza del Entrenador Pokémon, preciosa. Con ella, todos los Pokémon de hasta el Nivel 20, incluso los que has recibido de otras personas, te obedecerán. Bla, bla, bla y toma esto.—Millo me da una MT e ignora el palabreo formal que tiene lugar después de derrotar a un Líder de Gimnasio, cosa que me hace soltar una risita.

—Muchas gracias... Millo.—Es la primera vez que le llamo por su nombre.

—Beh, no es nada... White.—Le quita importancia al asunto y aparta la mirada durante unos segundos. ¡Me ha llamado por mi nombre! Si al final será alguien amable y todo... Pero cuando nuestros ojos se vuelven a encontrar, su sonrisa es radiante.— Ahora vete y consigue todas las medallas para poder ir a la Liga Pokémon... ¡Tú puedes, preciosa!

—...¡C-cabeza de lechuga!—Avergonzada, doy un fuerte grito y prácticamente huyo de allí.

¿¡Cómo consigue ese maldito cabeza de lechuga hacer que me ponga tan roja!? ¡Qué rabia!


	10. El recado de Oryza

—¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido cabeza de lechuga! —Grito a pleno pulmón al salir del Gimnasio.

Mi alarido debe de haberse oído por toda la calle, porque algunas personas se giran a mirarme. Probablemente crean que estoy loca. Perfecto...

Pero me olvido rápido del asunto al ver a una chica de piel pálida y larguísimo cabello liso acercarse a mí. Me coge de las manos y veo que lleva gafas tras las que unos ojos vivos y azules me observan con entusiasmo.

—¡Yujuuu! ¡Me llamo Oryza!—Se presenta ella casi gritando. Espera... ¿Oryza? Me suena.— La Profesora Encina me ha pedido que te dé una cosa.

—¡Ah! ¡Eres la amiga de la profesora! —Digo reconociéndola. Recuerdo vagamente que Encina nos habló a mí y a Bel de una tal Oryza.

—Sí, algo así. —Su sonrisa parece ocultar algo, pero no le doy muchas vueltas. Entonces me estira un poco de la muñeca y hace que baje las escaleras de la puerta del Gimnasio.— ¡Ven conmigo un momento!

Oryza me lleva calle abajo hasta llegar a un edificio que reconozco al instante. ¡Es en el que he dormido esta noche! ¿Ella vive aquí y no me he dado cuenta? Bueno, yo ni siquiera sabía cómo era ella hasta ahora, pero tampoco recuerdo haberla visto la noche anterior...

—¿Que vas a buscar todos los Pokémon de Teselia? —Me pregunta mientras abre la puerta y entramos al edificio.

—Eh... Esa es la idea...—Saludo con un cabeceo a la señora que esta misma mañana me ofreció la chaqueta que ahora mismo llevo puesta. Ella hace lo mismo y esboza una sonrisa de disculpa al verme siendo arrastrada por la amiga de Encina.

—¡Genial! ¡Las escaleras están por aquí! Mi habitación está justo arriba.—Oryza sube las escaleras de dos en dos y me obliga a hacer lo mismo. Así que la planta superior es su habitación...— Venga, ¡sube, por favor!

La habitación de Oryza resulta ser amplia y caldeada. Parecería un cuarto normal si no fuera por la enorme máquina que hay en medio de la habitación; se parece a la que hay en el Centro Pokémon, pero no parece ser exactamente lo mismo...

—Permíteme que me presente de nuevo. —Se aclara la voz mientras yo miro impresionada la máquina. También hay una chica un poco más joven trasteando cerca del gran trasto, pero no nos presta atención.— Me llamo Oryza y, como puedes ver, soy investigadora. Por cierto, estoy estudiando a los Entrenadores Pokémon. La profesora Encina y yo somos amigas desde la universidad. Así que me ha pedido que te eche una mano...

—Así que usted también es una investigadora... —Digo mientras vuelvo a mirarla. Me siento estúpida por no haberlo deducido antes. ¿Qué tipo de persona sino llevaría una bata blanca como aquella?

—¡Exacto! —Sonríe mientras me tiende una MO, que resulta ser Corte. La cojo con los ojos brillando de emoción. ¡Esto me va a ser muy útil!

—Vaya, muchas gracias. —Hago una pequeña reverencia mientras me guardo el regalo, pero ella se ríe con algo de nerviosismo. Vaya, tal vez no sea un regalo, sino un intercambio...

—Estooo... ¿Podría pedirte un favor? —Se pasa el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro.

—Mhh... Claro. —Obviamente, ahora que me ha dado un regalo así, no puedo negarme.

—Aquí, cerca de Ciudad Gres, hay un lugar llamado Solar de los Sueños.

—Sí, he estado antes.

—Bien, allí se encuentra el Pokémon Munna, que desprende un gas llamado Humo Onírico.—Ladeo la cabeza extrañada. Algo así me dijo alguien del la ciudad, pero cuando fui al solar, allí no había hierba alta a la que poder acceder.— Pues bien, ¡necesito ese gas!

—Uh... ¿para qué?

—Eso te lo diré cuando lo consigas. —Me guiña un ojo y sé que no hay nada más que discutir.— ¡Suerte!

Suspiro resignada y veo que la chica que está al lado de la gran máquina me sonríe un poco, a modo de disculpa. ¿Tal vez Oryza siempre sea así?

La joven castaña se acerca a mí mientras la investigadora Pokémon se sienta cerca de la mesa y empieza a mirar unos papeles que hay sobre la mesa, absorta.

—Perdónala, siempre es así... ¡Supongo que es muy pasional! —Ella se ríe y me tiende la mano.— Yo soy la encargada de las Cajas del PC que está en el Centro Pokémon. Me llamo Trufa.

—Así que eres tú. —Le doy la mano, asombrada. ¡No esperaba conocer a alguien tan importante!— Realmente son útiles esas Cajas, aunque aún no las utilizo demasiado.

—Gracias. —Sus mejillas se enrojecen un poco y baja la cabeza, tímida.— ¿Harás el recado de Oryza?

—Oh, claro. —Me encojo de hombros y miro de reojo a la amiga de Encina. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece muy concentrada.— Pero cuando fui al Solar de los Sueños el paso a la hierba alta estaba bloqueado...

—¿Ah sí? —Trufa frunce la boca, pensativa.— Tal vez la MO que te ha dado Oryza te sirva de algo.

—Ah pues... ¡Sí, creo que sí! ¡Gracias! —Me despido rápidamente con la mano y ella hace lo mismo.

Salgo de la casa corriendo, con el cabello castaño ondeando detrás de mí. El sol ya calienta con sus rayos toda la ciudad y el frío no me cala tanto con la chaqueta que me regaló la señora amable.

Cuando entro en el Solar de los Sueños veo lo que creía recordar: un pequeño arbolito impide la entrada por un hueco en la pared. ¿Tal vez por ahí esté la hierba alta donde encontraré los famosos Pokémon de los que todo el mundo habla en esta ciudad?

Decido enseñarle Corte a Purrloin y éste lo aprende con rapidez. Miro el arbusto que bloquea el paso y le ordeno a Purrloin que se deshaga de él. Con un rápido y certero movimiento, mi amigo utiliza el nuevo movimiento aprendido y corta el árbol bajo.

Sorprendida, hago que Purrloin vuelva a su Poké Ball y, justo cuando voy a traspasar el agujero, advierto que alguien se acerca a mí por la izquierda.

—White, ¿tú también estás buscando Pokémon raros? —Me dice Bel con alegría, alzando una mano para saludarme.

—Bueno, sí. —Mientras le respondo, ella pasa antes por el agujero de la pared, ignorándome.— Pero oye...

—Me pregunto cómo será posible eso de mostrar los sueños... —Está musitando cuando me acerco a ella.

—¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! —Asiento con la cabeza, mientras Bel me mira.— Los Munna materializaban los sueños, ¿verdad?

—Sí, eso me han dicho. ¡Por eso quiero hacerme amiga de uno!

—A mi me lo han encargado... ¡así que voy a ello! —Ahora que recuerdo para qué sirve el Humo Onírico que quiere Oryza tengo muchas más ganas de cumplir el recado.

Justo cuando pretendo entrar a las ruinas del solar, se escucha algo que tiene toda la pinta de ser el grito de un Pokémon, pero no me suena de nada, así que los míos no han podido ser.

—¡Oye, una cosita! —Dice Bel a mi espalda, sobresaltándome.— ¿No has oído algo al otro lado de la pared?

—Pues sí... —Miro con atención las ruinas, pero no se ve nada fuera de lo normal.

—¡Vamos a ver qué es! —Pero a pesar de que es ella la que decide ir a ver qué pasa, me hace ir a mi primera.

Al entrar en las ruinas veo que hay un montón de barriles y agujeros en el suelo. Vaya, esto puede ser peligroso de noche... De hecho, aunque estamos a media mañana, algo parece hacer que el lugar sea más oscuro de lo que debería. Esto da un poco de miedo...

Camino unos cuantos pasos y no tardo en darme cuenta de que algo rosa y redondo está levitando a unos metros de mí.

—_Muuun..._ —Gime el pequeño Pokémon rosado, alejándose unos metros más de mí.

—¡Ah! ¡Espera un momento! —Grita de repente Bel, que ha aparecido a mi lado de la nada.

Juntas nos acercamos de nuevo al Pokémon porque su reacción nos ha preocupado un poco. Estamos a menos de un metro de él, y entonces veo un destello plateado salir de entre los muros derruidos de las ruinas. Al fijarme más, veo que son dos personas y reconozco al instante los curiosos ropajes que llevan.

* * *

¡Siento haber tardado tantísimo en subir un nuevo capítulo, pero _aquí_ está!

He de decir que, antes de continuar, he corregido todos los capítulos anteriores para que todo fuera más bonito y no hubieran incoherencias... porque haberlas las había. (?)

Por la espera, tengo **actualización doble**, así que ahora mismo subo el otro~!


	11. ¡Luchando contra el Equipo Plasma!

—¡Aquí hay un Munna! —Dice la mujer del Equipo Plasma, señalando al Pokémon redondo mientras se acerca junto con su compañero.

—¡Vamos, obedece! —Le grita el otro hombre, que también tiene el uniforme del Equipo Plasma. El Munna tiembla y le mira con ojos asustados.— Suelta Humo Onírico... ¡ahora!

—¡_Muuun_! —Parece negarse Munna, intentando apartarse de aquellas dos personas.

—¡Pero...! —Bel se lleva una mano a la boca y cuando la miro parece realmente afectada.— ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

—Bel... —Le advierto, cogiéndole del brazo. Pero sé lo impulsiva que es.

—¿¡Y qué estáis haciendo?! —Grita al final, zafándose con furia de mi agarre.

—¿Que quiénes somos? —Pregunta con tono sarcástico el hombre, prestándonos atención por primera vez.— Somos miembros del Equipo Plasma, una organización que lucha día y noche para liberar a los Pokémon de aquellos estúpidos que los oprimen.

—¿Que qué estamos haciendo? —La mujer toma la palabra, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una sonrisa prepotente.— Pues estamos tratando de extraer de los Pokémon Munna y Musharna ese misterioso gas llamado Humo Onírico, capaz de mostrar los sueños.

—¿Pero para qué pretendéis usar el Humo Onírico? —Pregunto en voz alta. Parecen ser bastante bocazas y, cuanta más información tengamos del enemigo, mejor. Aun así soy cautelosa y no me muevo del sitio, estando totalmente alerta.

—Usando ese gas, podremos manipular los sentimientos de la gente y hacer que sueñen que quieren liberar a sus Pokémon. —Como creía, la chica lo suelta todo. Después chasquea los dedos y le hace una señal al otro miembro del Equipo Plasma.

Con una gran sonrisa, el hombre le da una patada al Munna. Éste gime y siento cómo Bel tiembla a mi lado. Los gritos del miembro del Equipo Plasma cada vez suben más de tono y cuando miro a mi amiga, veo que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Corremos peligro si nos quedamos aquí, pero no podemos dejar que esta gente haga lo que le dé la gana y menos si en sus planes se incluye el maltrato a Pokémon. Y por mucho miedo que Bel tenga, sé que no va a irse sin salvar al pequeño Munna de las garra de estos imbéciles.

—¿Y para hacer que suelte Humo Onírico pateáis a ese pobre Pokémon? —Susurra Bel, con la cabeza gacha. Ha dejado de temblar y, cuando vuelve a mirar a los del Equipo Plasma, sus ojos verdes rezuman pura ira.— ¿Es que no tenéis corazón? ¿Es que acaso no sois Entrenadores Pokémon?

—Pues sí, también somos Entrenadores Pokémon. —Responde la chica.— Pero, al contrario que vosotros, nosotros luchamos por la liberación de los Pokémon.

—Y liberar a los Pokémon significa que ganamos combates y nos apoderamos de ellos usando la fuerza. ¡Y así es como vamos a liberar a los vuestros! —El hombre se acerca a nosotras con paso decidido. Era lo que estaba esperando.

—¡¿Quéee?! —Bel grita. Su ira parece haberse evaporado.— ¡White, ayúdame!

Me interpongo entre ellos y un combate feroz empieza. Suelta a un Patrat y yo mando a Panpour a luchar. Mi pequeño resulta ser más fuerte que su Pokémon y gano limpiamente y sin ningún sobresfuerzo.

—¿Es que acaso les has subestimado porque son jóvenes o qué? —Dice la voz monótona de su compañera a la espalda del recluta del Equipo Plasma.— ¡Preparaos! ¡La siguiente seré yo!

—¡No os saldréis con la vuestra! —Exclamo enfurecida, con Panpour delante de mí, preparado para el siguiente combate.

El recluta del Equipo Plasma es empujado por mi nueva oponente mientras ésta envía al combate a un Purrloin. Tiene el mismo nivel que el Patrat anterior, pero parece más resistente. Panpour sale algo herido de la batalla, pero consigue debilitar al enemigo.

¿Lo hemos conseguido?

—No me lo puedo ceer. Hemos perdido... ¡incluso siendo dos! —El chico niega con la cabeza, avergonzado.— ¡Pero no importa! ¡Tenemos que hacernos con el Humo Onírico como sea! —Se dirige de nuevo junto al Munna y le vuelve a patear con insistencia.— ¡Rápido! ¡Suelta Humo Onírico ahora!

—¡Parad! ¡Parad ahora mismo! —Bel intenta ir, pero la cojo del brazo. Quién sabe qué harán tipos como estos si se ven en peligro cuando no tienen Pokémon con los que enfrentarse.

Entonces de repente hay un destello blanco que proviene de ninguna parte y el ambiente se vuelve algo más denso. A nuestra izquierda a aparecido una persona con una túnica extraña que me suena mucho...

—Vosotros dos, ¿a qué estáis jugando? —Su voz profunda me hace recordar el discurso de Pueblo Terracota y sé que ese hombre es Ghechis.

—Nosotros, el Equipo Plasma, nos proponemos liberar a los Pokémon de los necios humanos. —Dice la misma voz desde el lado opuesto. Cuando nos giramos, también allí está Ghechis. ¿Pero qué está pasando?

—¡Y quien no pueda cumplir esta labor...! —De repente Ghechis está junto al Munna y vuelve a ser sólo uno.

—¡Pe-pero...! —Los reclutas se miran entre sí, asustados.— ¡¿Este no es el gran Ghechis que, cuando formó esta organización, nos dijo que había que engañar a la gente para manipularlos con facilidad?!

—¡¿Este no es el gran Ghechis que nos castigó tan severamente cuando fallamos en aquel plan?! —Dijo el otro recluta, con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Rápido! Vayámonos de aquí hasta que se calme. —Responde la mujer, cogiendo al otro recluta de la mano y huyendo de las ruinas.

Bel me coge de la mano, asustada. Yo miro seria a Ghechis, pero de repente desaparece con el mismo destello blanco que antes. El ambiente vuelve a estar normal. Mi amiga se aferra a mi brazo, mirando alrededor.

—W-White, ¿qué...? —Tartamudea a mi lado.

—Mira. —Señalo detrás de un muro en el que se ve algo redondo, grande y rosa.

Una sonrisa se empieza a dibujar en mi rostro al ver cómo un Pokémon, que deduzco que es Musharna, se acerca con timidez al pequeño Munna que hay delante nuestro. Ahora entiendo qué ha pasado.

El Musharna parece preocupado por el pequeño Pokémon que muy posiblemente podría ser su hijo.

—¿Pero qué...? —Bel me suelta el brazo, algo más tranquila al ver la escena familiar.— Ese tal Ghechis estaba en varios sitios a la vez.

—No, no lo estaba. —Me río yo, mirándola con diversión.— ¿Crees que una persona, por muy increíble que sea, puede estar en varios sitios a la vez?

—Uhm... —Se lo piensa un poco, pero mira a la pareja de Pokémon frente a nosotras y sonríe un poco.— No se trataba del verdadero Ghechis, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. —Asiento y me agacho para quedar a la altura de Musharna y Munna, que nos miran aún un poco desconfiados hasta que les tiendo la mano para que me olfateen.— Ha sido gracias a este amigo.

—Entonces, todo eso ha sido un... sueño, ¿o no? —Me imita y mi rubia amiga se pone de rodillas a mi lado, dejando que los Pokémon la olfateen a ella también.— Y entonces ese Pokémon...

—Es un Musharna, creo.

—¡Aaah! —Oímos de repente a nuestra espalda, haciendo que nos levantemos del suelo y nos pongamos en guardia de nuevo. Pero al girarnos vemos que sólo es Oryza.— No aguantaba más, así que vine para acá al final.

—Ah, Oryza. Siento la tardanza, hemos tenido algunos problemas. —Me excuso rascándome la nuca.

—No importa. —Ella mueve la mano, quitándole importancia y entonces se da cuenta de lo que hay detrás nuestro.— ¡Oh, un Musharna!

Nosotras nos giramos y miramos de nuevo a los rosados Pokémon. Ellos nos devuelven la mirada con curiosidad. Así que al final sí que es un Musharna. Les sonrío y casi parecen entender que no pretendo hacerles daño.

Con un sonido suave, Musharna empieza a dejar escapar un gas de color rosa y al instante desaparece con Munna.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunta Oryza con desilusión.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola, Oryza! —Levanto una ceja mirando a Bel. ¿Por qué va siempre tan atrasada? No, espera... ¿Por qué la conoce?— Pues... es que Munna estaba por aquí... y luego..., pero el Equipo Plasma... y después Musharna vino y... no sabemos si fue un sueño o no... Y, justo entonces, el Equipo Plasma...

—¿Pero no ves que no va a entender nada? —Suspiro y niego con la cabeza.

—Ya veo... —Oryza asiente, pensativa.

—¿¡Cómo que ya veo!? —Exclamo yo, sin creer que haya pillado algo.

—Musharna, sabiendo que su amigo Munna estaba en peligro, vino en su ayuda e hizo que se materializara un sueño.

—Así que realmente es eso lo que ha pasado de verdad. Ahora lo entiendo todo. —Pienso en voz alta.

—Lo que significa que... ¡Espera un momento! —Oryza camina hasta el lugar donde estaban Munna y Musharna y se pone a saltar de alegría frente al humo rosa que han dejado al marcharse.— ¡Esto es el Humo Onírico!

Saca un bote de cristal de su bata y empieza a meter el denso humo rosa dentro. Parece fácil de manejar a pesar de ser un gas, incluso podría decir que es algo sólido...

—¡Con ese humo, por fin podré completar mi investigación! —Su sonrisa es radiante y blanca.— ¡Por favor, pasaos luego por casa! ¿De acuerdo?

La investigadora huye antes de poder responder a su petición con el bote de cristal lleno de humo rosa en las manos. Trufa tenía razón, Oryza es bastante pasional e impulsiva cuando se trata de cosas que le gustan.

Escucho un suspiro de cansancio a mi lado y miro a Bel, que tiene los hombros gachos.

—¡Menuda la que se ha liado!

—Y tanto... —Me estiro y me crujen los huesos.

—White, ¿por qué no vas a casa de Oryza?

—¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

—Pues creo que voy a buscar a los Pokémon de antes. —Su sonrisa está llena de compasión.

—Bueno, pues nos vemos luego. —Le devuelvo la sonrisa y ella me despide con la mano.

Mientras voy corriendo a casa de Oryza, pienso en la posibilidad de materializar los sueños.

El Ghechis que el Musharna nos ha mostrado parecía totalmente real. Me pregunto si podría atrapar a uno de esos misterioros Pokémon... ¿podría materializar así a N?

* * *

La verdad es que no había escrito en todo este tiempo porque, al empezar el capítulo 10, me quedé _estancada_. Oryza se pone a hablar de **Sincronizar Juego** y eso no tendría ningún sentido en un fanfic... Así que he tenido que saltarme algunas cosas sobre opciones de **infrarrojos**, **C-Gear** y conexiones vía **Wi-Fi** XDDD

En el siguiente capítulo se explica un poco por encima, pero tampoco le daré relevancia a ese asunto ni creo escribir más sobre la **Zona Nexo**. Principalmente porque no me atrevo a conectarme con mi juego de **P**okémon **N**egro porque es pirateado y podrían crujirme la tarjeta como ya me ha pasado otras veces :_)

Como sea, **gracias por leer** y espero no tardar tantísimo en continuar~ ´w`)/


	12. ¿Combinación perfecta?

Salgo de casa de Oryza pasado el mediodía.

La investigadora ha hablado tanto que incluso estoy cansada y encima tampoco me ha dicho nada que a mí me pareciera demasiado relevante.

El Humo Onírico lo quería para utilizarlo en su nuevo experimento. Se ve que gracias a el gas rosa puede hacer que los Pokémon duerman y sueñen con cosas que después se pueden materializar en un lugar llamado Zona Nexo, que se encuentra en mitad de Teselia.

Adoro a mis pequeños amigos, pero no creo que sus sueños me resulten demasiado interesantes...

Bueno, por lo menos me han dado de comer y tengo el estómago lleno. ¡A continuar mi aventura!

Puesto que ya he ganado la medalla de esta ciudad, no estaría mal conseguir la siguiente, ¿no?

Con esta idea en mente, voy caminando lentamente hacia la siguiente ruta, disfrutando del sol del principio de la tarde.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamo al ver el bonito jardín que hay al oeste de la ciudad. Es realmente bonito e incluso tiene una fuente.

Un señor mayor me pregunta por mis medallas y yo le enseño orgullosa la que he ganado hoy mismo. Él la halaga con un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos y deduzco que también ha sido Entrenador, pero seguramente hace ya mucho tiempo de eso.

Con paso ligero llego a la Ruta 3.

El camino está asfaltado y al norte hay una... ¿guardería? Sí, exacto, es una guardería en mitad de una ruta. Qué curioso.

Decido acercarme y veo que en realidad son dos guarderías: una para Pokémon y otra para niños pequeños. Las profesoras me advierten divertidas que tenga cuidado con los niños en el patio, ya que probablemente me reten a combates Pokémon.

Yo no le doy mucha importancia, pero una cuidadora me sorprende tan sólo al entrar en el recreo. ¡Quiere combatir! No le voy a negar un combate que pinta, sin duda, interesante.

Su Munna con Bostezo me da algunos dolores de cabeza con tal de evitar que mis Pokémon caigan en un profundo sueño, pero al final Mordisco de Lillipup me salva al ser el doble de eficaz.

Tres niños pequeños y simpáticos me retan en el patio. Me avergüenza admitir que, a pesar de que les saco unos cuantos años, tenían casi el mismo nivel que yo. Pero con las estrategias adecuadas consigo vencerles. Después una profesora sana mis Pokémon y decido seguir recorriendo la Ruta 3.

Tengo mi primer combate doble y salgo victoriosa de él. ¡De momento no he perdido ningún duelo!

Llego a un cruce y miro los dos caminos porque no tengo ni idea de cuál elegir. Por casualidad, miro por dónde acabo de venir caminando y veo que Cheren se acerca muy decidido.

—¡White, un momento! —Me dice él.

—Tranquilo, que te he visto. —Le sonrío y él alza su estuche de medalla.— Vaya, eso es...

—Sí. —Cheren asiente y se guarda el estuche.— Los dos tenemos la Medalla Trío, así que vamos a ver quién es el más fuerte.

¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? El brillo de sus ojos delata las ganas de venganza que tiene, pues las otras veces la ganadora de nuestros encuentros he sido yo. Aun así, el poder de mis Pokémon es superior al suyo.

Aunque su Tepig está a un nivel superior al de todos mis amigos, tener a Panpour en mi equipo es una gran ventaja. Su Purrloin tampoco me da muchos problemas, pero la lucha ha sido bastante reñida.

—Ya veo... —Sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo y sé que me está analizando.— Así que ese es tu estilo de lucha, ¿eh?

—Ofensiva total. —Le sonrío recolocándome la gorra.

—¡Apartaos! —Dice una voz desconocida.— ¡He dicho que os apartéis!

Cheren y yo nos apartamos justo a tiempo del camino para dejar pasar a un par de personas que corren a toda velocidad todo recto, por el camino oeste. Esas ropas... No puede. ¿De nuevo...?

—Pero ¿eso qué ha sido? —Mi amigo parpadea confuso, mirando a los dos reclutas de Equipo Plasma corriendo.

Guardo silencio, observando con el ceño fruncido el camino por el que se ha ido la pareja de malhechores. Siento que Cheren se gira y me da un codazo.

—¡Anda! ¿Bel? —Se hace una visera con la mano por encima de los ojos para poder ver mejor. Efectivamente, nuestra rubia amiga viene hacia nosotros acompañada de una niña pequeña.— Pero ¿por qué corres?

—Estooo... —Está jadeando y la pequeña que le acompaña también.— ¿Estáis yendo a algún sitio?

—Pues en esa dirección... —Cheren señala el camino oeste con la cabeza.— Pero ¿por qué estabas corriendo?

—¡Jopé! —Nuestra amiga se queja, ignorando la pregunta.— ¡Sí que corren esos tipos!

—Bel, ¿no te referirás a...? —Comienzo, empezando a atar cabos.

—Oye, chica, ¿y mi Pokémon? —Pregunta con ansiedad la niña pequeña, cogiendo la falda de Bel. Entonces todo encaja.

—¡Tú, tranquila! —Le pone la mano en la cabeza y le sonríe con tranquilidad.— No pasa nada, así que no llores, ¿vale?

—Estooo... Bel, ¿se puede saber por qué corríais? —Repite de nuevo Cheren.

—¿Pero tú no te enteras de nada o qué? —Le echo una mirada de desdén, pero él no entiende a qué me refiero.

—¡Que ya te he oído! —Casi grita Bel, sorprendiéndonos a los dos.— ¡Se han llevado el Pokémon de esta niña!

—¡¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?! —Grita él a su vez, histérico repentinamente.— ¡White, tenemos que rescatar al Pokémon!

—¡Ya lo sé, tranquilízate, hombre! —Exclamo yo también. Están logrando ponerme nerviosa y lo que intento es pensar fríamente la situación.

—¡Bel! —La aludida da un respingo y por alguna razón sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo.— ¡Tú cuida de la niña!

Y tras eso, Cheren sale corriendo hacia el oeste, por donde se han ido los reclutas del Equipo Plasma. Unos segundos después, le sigo.

El camino está rodeado de árboles y es todo recto hasta que llego al pie de una montaña. El camino parece seguir hacia el norte y, cuando giro, veo a Cheren delante de un gran agujero en la roca.

—¿Esto es una cueva? —Pregunto acercándome y mirando la oscuridad del interior.

—Creo que esos tipejos se han metido aquí dentro... —Está totalmente serio.

—No les queda otra, porque por allí se vuelve al principio del camino. —Digo señalando la hierba alta a nuestra espalda.

—White, asegúrate de que tu equipo Pokémon está sano.

—Sí, están todos bien y con ganas de patearle el culo al Equipo Plasma. —Le sonrío decidida, pero él no me corresponde.

—Entonces... ¡vamos! —Y nos adentramos en la cueva.

Es oscura pero también pequeña, por lo que mis ojos no tardan en acostumbrarse a la poca luz que hay dentro. Cheren está frente a dos tipos y no tardo nada en ponerme a su nivel.

—¡White! —Me llama Cheren, cogiéndome por la muñeca.

—¿Q-qué haces, estúpido? —Digo en voz baja.

—Parece que a estos pesados no les sirven las palabras, ¿verdad? —Él me ignora y se niega a soltarme la muñeca.

—No me puedo creer que unos niñatos como vosotros podáis abusar de los Pokémon. ¡Pobrecillos! —Dice uno de los reclutas con dramatismo fingido.— Así que venga, dadnos esos Pokémon que tenéis... ¡y haceos a la idea de que os vais a quedar sin ellos!

—¡Nunca! —Grito, siendo la primera en desenfundar su Poké Ball.

Cheren y yo combatimos cada uno con un recluta del Equipo Plasma y, en menos de diez minutos, los dos hemos ganado nuestros respectivos duelos. Eso sí, no ha soltado mi muñeca en ningún momento, por mucho que he intentado zafarme.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué tenemos que perder si somos nosotros los que tenemos razón? —Gime un recluta.

—¡No podía esperar menos de ti, White! —Me susurra asombrado Cheren cerca del oído.

—Venga, devuélvele el Pokémon a la chica. —Dice mi amigo con voz imponente y seca antes de que conteste.

—¡De eso nada! —Se oye de repente desde el fondo de la sala. Los reclutas vencidos se apartan de delante nuestro y aparecen otros dos con sonrisas de satisfacción.— Vaya, vaya, no sólo no entráis en razón, sino que, encima, os atrevéis a oponeros.

—No pienso aceptar esta absurda conspiración. —Gruño mirando con seriedad a los que serán sin ninguna duda nuestros próximos oponentes.

—Veamos, somos dos contra dos, pero como nosotros estamos unidos cual piña, ¡os vamos a demostras que tenemos razón! ¡Ya lo veréis!

—¿Pero todavía hay más? ¡Quién me iba a decir a mí que unos ladrones de Pokémon como vosotros se me pondrían así de gallitos! —Cheren parece fastidiado, pero para nada asustado. Entonces de repente me mira y veo que los ojos le brillan de emoción.— ¡White!

—¿Q-qué? —Pregunto algo cortada por su increíble y súbito ímpetu.

—¡Venga! ¡Vamos a hacer que se acuerden de nuestra combinación insuperable!

Un combate doble empieza y, por primera vez, tengo pareja. Cheren parece que no tiene suficiente con ser una combinación sólo metafóricamente, pues siento que me suelta la muñeca y baja hasta mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Le miro extrañada durante unos segundos, pero la batalla no me deja concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea _ganar_. Así que me olvido de la mano de Cheren y sólo pienso en mis Pokémon y en los ataques que debo ordenarles.

Nuestra combinación es perfecta y conseguimos ganar sin gran esfuerzo. Pero a pesar de que todo a acabado, su mano aún aferra la mía con fuerza.

—Vamos a robar todos los Pokémon para poder liberarlos de la opresión impuesta por los necios humanos. —Sisea un recluta derrotado.

—Vaya, vaya... Sois más persistentes de lo que imaginaba. —Hace ademán de caminar hacia delante, cabreado por las palabras del Equipo Plasma.

—Ya está, Cheren. —Estiro de nuestras manos unidas y lo vuelvo a poner a mi lado. No voy a dejar que se meta en una pelea seria con gente tan turbia.

—No importa la razón que os motive, nada puede justificar que le robéis los Pokémon a la gente. —Gruñe enfurecido él, resistiéndose débilmente a mi agarre.

—Es por culpa de Entrenadores Pokémon como vosotros que los pobres Pokémon sufren. —Escupe el chico del Equipo Plasma, con una mueca de repulsión. Eso es demasiado para Cheren.

—¡No puedo concebir cómo un Entrenador puede hacer sufrir a los Pokémon! —Grita mi amigo, echándose hacia delante de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza. No me queda otra que abrazarlo por la espalda para que no siga avanzando.

—¡Cheren, ya basta! —Consigo aplacar un poco su furia y me pongo entre él y el Equipo Plasma.— Ya se ha acabado y ellos nos devolverán al Pokémon si no quieren que haya consecuencias peores. —Echo una mirada sombría a los reclutas, que se miran dubitativos entre si.

—De acuerdo, os devolveremos al Pokémon, pero que sepáis que no soportamos la idea de que lo utilicen. —Uno de ellos me lanza una Poké Ball y yo se la doy a Cheren.— Algún día os daréis cuenta de vuestra estupidez.

Tras un tenso silencio, los reclutas huyen a toda velocidad de la cueva, dejándonos solos a Cheren y a mí en aquel lugar oscuro y húmedo. Vaya, por alguna razón es incómodo...

—Hay Entrenadores que hacen buen uso de las habilidades de los Pokémon, y hay Pokémon que creen en la bondad de esos Entrenadores. —Murmura él pensativo, mirando la salida de la cueva.

—Lo sé. —Contesto también en voz baja.

—No entiendo por qué habría que compadecerse de los Pokémon. —Entonces se gira y me mira. Sin mediar palabra, se abalanza sobre mí y me abraza con fuerza.

—¿C-Cheren? —Digo casi sin aire.

—Hacemos una combinación increíble, ¿no crees? —Siento que inhala el aroma de mi cabello y me sonrojo inevitablemente.— Probablemente en todo.

Por alguna razón, pienso en N. En su cabello verde, en sus ojos verdes mirándome con curiosidad. Cierro los ojos y siento que le estoy abrazando a él. Seguro que su pelo es suave y agradable al tacto... Pero cuando paso la mano por la nuca del chico al que abrazo siento que tiene los mechones cortos y me separo al instante.

Parpadeo asombrada, apoyándome contra la pared. ¿Qué... qué acaba de pasar? Cheren me mira también con una expresión de sorpresa y las mejillas rojas.

—White... —Se acerca a mí, pero yo me alejo rápidamente. Parece entender la situación, porque se serena rápido y baja la mirada.— Y-yo me encargaré de devolver el Pokémon a la niña.

Entonces se va y me deja a solas con las pequeñas gotas que caen de vez en cuando del techo. Poco a poco me dejo caer por la pedregosa pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Me abrazo las rodillas y me quedo así un rato.

Durante todo el día no he pensado en N, pero de repente me ha venido a la cabeza y por alguna razón ahora no quiere salir de ella.

Cuando me levanto del suelo y salgo de la cueva tengo una idea fija en mente: necesito ver a ese misterioso peliverde de nuevo.

* * *

Como habéis sido un amor y me habéis dejado _reviews_ y todo, he escrito otro capítulo! n_n

Y de hecho es el capítulo más largo~

Aquí White ya empieza a tener una determinación seria para continuar con su viaje a parte de conseguir las medallas de toda Teselia y completar la Pokédex... y esa razón es volver a ver a **N**. Pero eso ya se sabía que iba a pasar XDD

Siento hacer escenas **C**herenx**W**hite, pero es que así es como debe ser (?)

Me alegra que no se haga pesado el fanfic :3

_Nos leemos~!_


End file.
